DESEO DE ENAMORADOS La playa TERMINADO
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: El sol, el mar,la luna y las estrellas... un lindo paraiso para ciertos enredos y algunas proposiciones...un marco para afirmar aun mas el amor...
1. vacaciones al caribe

Hola a todos :P

Regrese con la continuación de esta historia XD

Espero y sea de su agrado y miles de gracias por sus review pasados

Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo aunque sea a estas horas de madrugada XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Mi nombre es Alex …pero eso ya lo saben…**_

Viernes por la tarde…

-¡Con un demonio Mikey! – Raphael deja su maleta en el piso - ¿Qué tanto llevas en esa maleta? –

-Cosas importantes Bro, nunca se puede saber lo que necesitaras en la playa –

-¿SI? – Donatello llega junto a ellos - ¿y cuando has estado en una playa para saberlo? –

-Bueno – mira a sus hermanos – en las películas uno aprende ese tipo de cosas –

-Ya dejen de discutir y dense prisa – Leonardo esta tras de ellos – solo espero que Usagi ya esté listo –

-Qué bueno que lo invitaste Leo – Mikey le sonríe – Así él y ese Gonzalo se harán compañía y me dejara en paz un momento con mi bebe – de pronto se cruza de brazos molesto - ¿no entiendo para que lo tenemos que llevar? – desvía la mirada.

-Ya nos explicara Alex – Leo da una última checada a su equipaje.

-Ahora resulta que Alex ya se hizo amiga de Gonzo –

-Ya cállate y date prisa – Raphael le da un zape – no comiences a dar lata de nuevo –

En esos momentos un joven de piel blanca pelo café oscuro y algo alocado, sus ojos eran negro profundo, su edad delataba unos 22 años.

-Creo… que ya estoy listo – Usagi dice algo apenado – me es difícil estar con esta ropa – llevaba jeans y una camisa sin mangas.

-Al parecer el reloj funciono de maravilla – Donatello lo observa de arriba abajo.

-¿Quien te viera Don? – Raphael le da una palmada – mira que inventar semejante cosa –

Donatello había mejorado uno de sus inventos pasados y que por fin vio realidad, se trataba de un reloj el cual hacia cambiar de apariencia holográfica, que hacía ver a los demás como si fuera humano sin dejar de ser conejo.

-Te agradezco mucho Donatello san – Usagi le hace reverencia.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – Donatello gira su rostro para ver el reloj - ¿No creen que ya se tardaron las chicas? –

-Por todos los cielos Don, ellas siempre se tardan – lanza un suspiro cansado – deberías estar ya acostumbrado –

-¡Escuche eso Raphi! – Micaela recién llegaba con las demás - ¿y ustedes qué? – le lanza una mirada molesta -¿acaso ya están listos? –

-Que comes que adivinas – se acerca a ella y la abraza – ya no se me enoje o se me arrugara –

-Que gracioso -

-¿Ya todo listo amor? – Michu se abraza a Donatello – ya nos están esperando en el aeropuerto –

-Ya, solo las estábamos esperando –

-Hubiéramos llegado más pronto si no fuera por Alex – katy camina y besa a su novio – preparo un buen de cosas para Nala –

-Es que no quiero que el sensei batalle al cuidar de ella – Alex entraba con dos mochilas colgando en sus hombros y la mascota en brazos – creo que me va a extrañar mucho –

-Mi vida solo serán cuatro días – Leonardo se acerca y la saluda – además el sensei la cuidara muy bien –

-¿Seguro que no es problema Leo? –

-No habrá ningún problema – el sensei salió de la cocina – me servirá de compañía –

-Con esa compañía para que quiere uno enemigos – Raphael le lanzo una mirada de odio a la mascota, recibiendo un gruñido como siempre.

-GRRRRRRR…

-No comiencen por favor – Alex gira a su perrita y la mira a los ojos – Nala quiero que te portes muy bien y que obedezcas en todo ¿entendido? –

Nala solo mueve la colita en respuesta afirmativa.

-Te voy a bajar y quiero que te comportes y no muerdas a nadie – señala a su cuñado – en especial a Raphael –

La pone en el piso y todos guardan silencio en espera a la reacción del animalito, este camina despacio y segura en dirección al sensei pasando al lado de todos, Raphael y ella compartían miradas asesinas.

-GRRRRRRR… - gruñe deteniéndose al lado de él, se sostienen la mirada por espacio de segundos y sigue su camino.

-Se contuvo el maldito monstruo chupa sangre – Raphael le dice a Micaela.

-Vez…por eso no te quiere – Alex le reprocha – le dices cosas muy feas –

El sensei se inclina un poco y la mascota salta a sus brazos.

-Creo que le caí bien – acaricia su cabecita – será buena compañía –

-Me alegro – Alex sonríe – y de nuevo gracias – hace reverencia –

-Oigan mucho blablabla y guiriririri y nada que nos vamos – Raphael ya sonaba impaciente.

-¿Dónde está Usagi? – Michu mira alrededor – que no se supone que el iría también –

-Acá estoy – dice apenado.

-Jesús maría y José – Michu lo mira de todo a todo – Amor también lo picaste con el muisageno –

-Mútageno amor – le recalca Donatello sonriendo – no, solo está usando uno de mis inventos –

-¿Cuál? – katy se acerca al aludido conejo y lo observa detenidamente.

-Es un reloj holográfico… hace que se vea como humano, pero no lo es –

-Que inteligente eres amor – Michu se le recarga – de grande quiero ser como tu – le guiña un ojo.

-¿De verdad eres tú? - Alex lo mira detenidamente – creo que tus ojos no cambiaron – mira a su novio - ¿no lo crees así Leo? –

-Nadie más lo había notado Alex – la abraza – eres muy observadora…tu sí que estas atenta a tu alrededor – mira entrecerrando los ojos a Raphael – no como otros –

-Ya no empiecen y vámonos –

Después de varios minutos de despedidas y uno que otro regaño y encargos de cómo comportarse…

En el aeropuerto…

-Que avioncito te cargas e Michu – Raphael observa la aeronave sorprendido -¿es tuya? –

-Y tuya también – dice jugando.

-Pos gracias –

-¿Y es seguro volar en eso? – Alex da unos pasitos atrás.

-Segurolas – la mira enarcando una ceja - ¿no tendrás miedo a las alturas verdad? –

-NO…no..no..no – dice nerviosa – para nada..no…no… es que volar es normal…no pasa nada – se truena los dedos un tanto angustiada – esas cosas no se caen osea…¿me entienden?..todo bien.. no..no tengo miedo… -

Los demás la observan con cara de ¿Qué?...

-Bueno… - Michu se limpia una gota de sudor – nos dejaste aclarado el punto – se acerca a Don y le susurra - ¿la dormimos, la amarramos…o que hacemos? –

-No se te hace algo exagerado – le susurra igual – espero y se le pase el miedo -

De pronto el capitán de vuelo sale por la puerta del avión.

-Todo listo señorita Miroslava –

-Gracias Mario – le saluda desde abajo – en un momento subimos – se gira a ver a los demás - ¡Caribe allá vamos! –

-Pero aun no llega Gonzalo – Katy mira con angustia a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Katy – saca su celular – deja llamarlo para saber si ya viene en camino – se queda en silencio – Hola Gonzalo soy Alex ¿Dónde estás? – guarda silencio – ok entiendo – fuarda silencio – si me imagino – sonríe – esta bien nos vemos después – cuelga.

-¿Qué paso? –

-Nada katy – la toma de los hombros – todo esta en orden… será mejor que subamos todos –

-Pero…pero… -

-¿Confías en mi? –

-SI – contesta – claro que si –

-Entonces nada de preguntas y súbete al avión – sonríe de lado – andando -

Ella asiente y todos comienzan a subir las escaleras para abordar.

-¿Esto es un avión? – Usagi lo mira mientras sube.

-Asi es Usagi – Leonardo le confirma - ¿no los conocías? –

-De vista solamente – observa hacia atrás y ve que alguien aun no sube del todo – Leonardo san…creo que alguien tiene ciertos problemas – le señala hacia atrás.

Leonardo voltea y se encuentra con los ojos de su novia que lucha por subir al avión, el baja y la toma de la mano.

-Si te da miedo ..¿Verdad? – enarca una ceja.

-No..Para nada – niega con la cabeza.

Leonardo iba a decir algo cuando…

-Alguien tiene miedo – Mikey canturrea desde la puerta de la nave.

Alex frunce el ceño.

-No tengo miedo Leo –

-Creo saber que puedes hacer amigo – Usagi llega junto a ellos y enarca una ceja.

Los demás al ver que están abajo los chicos bajan junto a ellos.

-¿De veras te da miedo? – Raphael la mira asombrado – la chica yo soy toda velocidad y peligro en dos ruedas… ¿tiene miedo a volar? –

-No la molestes Raphi – Micaela le da un codazo – es muy normal ese tipo de miedos –

-¿Qué me sugerías Usagi? – Leonardo mira a su amigo.

-¿Por qué no la ayudas con la concentración? –

-Esa es muy buena idea – Donatello interviene – recuerdo que así Mikey dejo de mojar la cama cuando niño –

-Hey – Mikey se defiende – yo no mojaba la cama –

-A como dé que no – Raphael lo mira burlándose – cochinon –

-Tienes razón Usagi – Leonardo toma de la mano a su novia y se retiran un poco.

-¿Qué es eso del control mental? – Michu jala el brazo de su novio.

-Se trata de que el subconsciente de Alex este definido al no temer a las alturas –

-¿Y se puede hacer eso? – lo observa algo dudosa.

-Claro amor…solo si ella tiene algo de control en su mente –

-O sea ¿Qué? –

-O sea que ella tenga algo de concentración –

-Ahhhh – los mira a lo lejos – entonces no será difícil – levanta los hombros – si es igual que Leo no batallara nada –

Alex y leo regresan con ellos.

-Listo – Leonardo suena tranquilo – es increíble que fuera tan rápido –

-¿Y funcionara? – Alex lo mira algo temerosa.

-Claro ya lo veras – mira a los demás – ahora si ya vámonos –

-¡¡¡Esoooo!!! – Michu es la primera en subir las escaleras seguido por los demás.

Mientras entraban al avión Mikey sonreí a sus anchas por que no veía por ninguna parte a Gonzalo "quizás se arrepintió de venir" pensó muy dentro de el y le agradaba la sola idea de que fuera realidad.

-Creo que nos pasaremos súper estas vacaciones bebe – su sonrisa tan grande se fue desvaneciendo cuando al entrar miro aquello que ocupaba un asiento…

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Gonzalo levantaba una mano a tipo de saludo – pensé que no llegarían –

-¡¡Gonzalo!! – Katy lo saluda contenta – pensé que no vendrías –

-Yo también – Mikey desvía la mirada molesto.

-Te dije que confiaras en mi – Alex le da un pequeño golpecito al hombro de katy al pasar junto a ellos – Hola Gonzalo – saluda.

-Hola Alex – le guiña un ojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos en lo que todos se acomodaban, las azafatas encargadas de los pocos pero distinguidos pasajeros les daban las indicaciones de que hacer en caso de turbulencia o en cualquier otro tipo de emergencia, todos escuchaban atentos, otros temerosos y otros jugando, al cavo de minutos el avión ya había despegado y ya estaba rumbo a su destino.

-¿Estás bien? – Leonardo mira a su novia que esta algo pálida.

-Si estoy bien – soba su cabeza – solo que me dio un mareo –

-¿Otro? – la mira un poco preocupado - Debe ser por la altura – besa su frente – ¿ya no te dio miedo? –

-No – sonríe – tu poder mental me ayudo muy bien –

En otros asientos…

-Sera maravilloso estar en aquel paraíso junto a ti – Michu se recarga amorosamente a su novio.

-Lo mismo digo – Donatello toma el rostro de su amada y besa dulcemente.

Tras de ellos…

-¿Trajiste traje de baño? – Micaela le pregunta a Raphael.

-Solo unas bermudas – enarca una ceja -¿por? –

-Es que me imagino ver tu lindo cuerpecito en short – sonríe sonrojada.

-¿Oye te había dicho cuanto te amo? –

-Creo que hace cinco minutos Raphi –

-No pues hace mucho rato ya – gira su rostro y la besa – te amo –

Al frente de ellos…

-¿Eres de japon? –

-Asi es – dice nervioso.

-¿Tu nombre es Usagi? –

-Si –

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a los muchachos? –

-Hace mucho tiempo en realidad…Leonardo san es mi mejor amigo –

-¿Sabes? – Gonzalo comienza a charlar – yo he visitado Japón -

En los primeros asientos…

Katy y Miguel ángel estaban mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Y si vemos algún ovni? – Katy sonreía con tan solo la idea - ¿Qué harías? -

- Pues…pues…lanzamos a Gonzalo afuera- señala el asiento de atrás.

- Mike, que malo… - lo mira entrecerrando los ojos - pensaba que ya no…-

- No me malinterpretes bebe – Mike lo miro de reojo – tu sabes que ahora es mi amigo… es solo que…-

-Es solo… ¿Qué? – Katy espera la respuesta.

- Aun no entiendo porque vino…-

-Bebe – katy suspira - estaba de vacaciones y no sabía donde ir…además yo no lo invite –

Miguel ángel la miro extrañado.

- Es que solo te quería para mi – le sonrió Mike – no te quiero compartir -

- Deja de hacer tanto lio en esa cabecita tuya… bebe – sonrió Katy – yo no me despegare de ti para nada…ni un segundo…¿ok?- le da un beso- tengo que ir al baño-

-¿Pues no que ni un segundo? – le hace un tipo de puchero.

-OK..OK… - Katy suspira – solo para ir al baño y cambiarme…¿de acuerdo? –

-OKI DOKI – en su idioma eso era un sí.

Mikey sonreía mientras ella se alejaba, no estaba celoso para nada, él sabía perfectamente que el amor que los unía era verdadero…solo le extrañaba que estuviera Gonzalo…y lo que había dicho Katy…si ella no le invito... ¿entonces quien?

En ese momento Gonzalo le dijo a Usagi que ahora regresaba y camino hacia Mikey.

- Todo bien Mikey, ¿no estás mareado? -

- No, para nada.. – desvía la mirada hacia atrás – y sin necesidad del poder mental – sonríe y observa a Gonzalo -¿y tu? -

- No…estoy acostumbrado con los viajes de los torneos- lo miro y suspiro - pero esto es distinto…¡wow! el caribe y de vacaciones…es genial-

- Si… -

- No estás para nada incomodo porque viniera ¿cierto?… - estaba atento a la reacción del chico - digo como en un comienzo empezamos con un malentendido y entrando con el pie izquierdo –

-Dirás con el café laxante izquierdo – susurra para si mismo.

-¿Cómo? -

- No para nada – le dijo sinceramente Mike – yo fui el del malentendido – sonrió – yo arme todo el lio –

- Que bueno – dijo aliviado Gonzalo – al principio no quería venir porque pensaba que les iba a estorbar…pero me insistieron tanto – observo la ventanilla - Al final vine por el bien de Katy….-

- ¿El bien de Katy? – frunció el ceño.

- Sip, para que disfrutara mas el viaje…- dice relajadamente.

- Un momento – cambio el tono de voz - ¿porque venias tu…ella iba a disfrutar el viaje? –Mikey ya no lucia tan amigable.

Gonzalo de inmediato se dio cuenta que sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas

- No espera – Gonzalo empezó a decir un poco nervioso – no es porque yo viniera…o sea si…si yo no venia ella no iba a estar tranquila contigo…..-

- ¿Cómo? … - se giro por completo en su asiento . ¿tienes que protegerla de mi? – Mike se puso serio...esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

- Emm osea – Gonzalo se tapo la cara con la mano – ya metí la pata – mira a Mike nervioso - ya sé quién te puede explicar – mira hacia atrás – ¡Alex!…ven un poco –

Alex voltea hacia donde la llamaron.

-Ahora vuelvo Leo – se puso de pie.

-Con cuidado – dice Leo al verla aun algo indispuesta.

Alex llega al lugar muy rápido al ver la cara de Gonzalo y la de Mike, uno aproblemado y el otro molesto.

- Metí la pata – dijo Gonzalo antes de que Alex le dijera algo – solo...solo explícale él porque estoy aquí - y sin decir más se fue a sentar.

Alex observo a Gonzalo, capto inmediatamente el malentendido, Miro a Mikey sonriendo.

- A ver Mikey…- se sentó al lado de el.

- ¿Por qué me dijo que Katy disfrutaría mejor si él estaba aquí? – Le increpo molesto- es que acaso yo no soy…-

- No…primero cálmate y escucha…. –

- Pero… ¿porque razón estaría más tranquila si Gonzalo estaba aquí…?-

-Por una sola razón y muy importante –

-¿Cuál? – seguía viéndose molesto.

- Por sus padres…-

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Me dejas explicarte? –

Mike asintió curioso.

- Los padres de Katy la quieren mucho...un montón… pero demasiado y ese el problema, la quieren tanto que la sobreprotegen de mas …-

- Ella me contó que aun vive con ellos- Mikey recordó algo que su novia le había contado.

- Si, porque son muy unidos… - suspira - mira Mikey…ella vino hace un par de días a mi casa estaba muy atormentada en esos momentos, sus papas tenían un poco de miedo que se fuera solo con sus amigos y tan lejos y con un novio que por cierto no conocen…- miro a Mike – pero te aceptan por lo feliz que la haces….¿entiendes? la cosa es que ellos estaban preocupados por esto del viaje…-

- Pero ella iba a dejar de venir por…-

- No…por supuesto que no…ella vendría con nosotros igual pero estaría muy preocupada y a disgusto…no disfrutaría al 100 por ciento, ya que, sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella…-

- ¿Y qué cuchara tiene Gonzalo en todo esto?-

- Mira…en la conversación que tuvo Katy con sus padres…ellos le sugirieron que invitara a Gonzalo, porque él es hijo de un buen amigo del papa de Katy…. por eso ella se hizo amiga de él por chat…la cosa es que ellos estarían mas tranquilos si Gonzalo estuviera acá – lo mira que no entendió a la primera – es como si su hermano mayor la acompañara…¿entiendes? -

- Entonces fuiste tú la que…- la apunto con el dedo.

Alex asintió.

- Luego de conversar con Katy, llame a Michu exponiéndole el problema…y luego a Gonzalo….el no quería aceptar porque sentía que sería un problema por Katy y tu…pero le explique el problema y el entendió…es que conoce a los papas de Katy que son muy sobre protectores con ella…-

- Ahora entiendo…-

- Katy al igual que tu se entero hoy por la mañana que Gonzalo venia…se lo dije de sorpresa… Y Gonzalo vino para la tranquilidad de ella y tuya…para que ustedes estuvieran bien y sus papas también –

Miguel ángel sonrió tranquilo, entendía todo ahora….Gonzalo había venido más que nada porque él y su novia, para que pudieran disfrutar más esto….realmente era como un hermano mayor.

-Gracias Cuñadita – la abraza.

-De nada…pero – miro a Gonzalo – creo que deberías ir a aclarar algo con cierta personita –

-Claro, ahora que ya entendí…no problem – sonríe y dice alto – Hey cuñao ven aca – levanta la mano.

Gonzalo se pone de pie y Alex se aleja sonriendo.

-Gracias – Gonzalo le toca el hombro.

-No hay de que – camina y se sienta junto a Leo.

Una de las azafatas se acerca a Michu preguntándole algo.

-Pay de queso con chocolate o Miel de maple negra –

Michu lo piensa un rato…

-Nueve con chocolate y una con miel maple –

-¿Para quién es el de miel? – pregunta observando a todos.

-Para la chica que está al lado de aquel joven – señala a Leonardo.

-Está bien enseguida los sirvo – la azafata se aleja.

-No entiendo porque no le gusta el chocolate – Donatello observa a Alex – si es delicioso –

-Pues si pero ya ves – mira a su novio – te imaginas que escándalo armaría si lo llegara a probar – ambos chicos ríen.

Después de haberles servido a todos un grito se escucha…

-¡¡Guacala!!...odio la miel maple –

Michu se pone de pie y observa el origen del grito.

-¿Mikey? – dice asombrada – si tú tienes la de maple…entonces… -

Su mirada se poso ala de Alex que ya había metido el trozo a su boca.

-Hay no – dice cuando…

Alex escupió lo poco que había quedado en su boca.

-¡Chocolate! - se puso de pie rápidamente y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

Leonardo la observa asustado y prueba el pastel dándose cuenta que su novia había comido aquella cosa que extrañamente no soporta "chocolate"

-Cálmate – la sostiene por los hombros – solo escupe y toma agua –

La chica solo negaba con la cabeza y se veía más pálida, su reacción fue salir corriendo al baño.

-¡Va a vomitar! – Micaela la mira asustada.

Leo se dirigía tras ella cuando el capitán hablo por el altavoz.

-Les sugerimos que se abrochen los cinturones ya que pasaremos por un banco de nubes y tendremos turbulencia.

-¿Turbulencia? – Michu dijo asustada cuando…

El avión comenzó a moverse violentamente, Leonardo al estar parado cayo de sentón al suelo, Raphael por ayudarlo cayó encima de el, el pastel que Micaela tenía en la mano cayó sobre Raphael y Leonardo que ya hacían caídos tratando de levantarse, Donatello trataba de abrochar el cinturón de michu pero solo logro tirarle la comida encima y embarrándola de chocolate por todos lados, Mikey asustado veía como todo se movía.

-¡¡Nos vamos a morir!! – Gritaba alarmado -¡¡siempre te ame bebe!! –

-¡¡Cállate no nos vamos a morir!! – Raphael grito cuando por fin estaba de pie agarrado de los asientos al igual que Leonardo.

-¡¡Esto siempre pasa en las películas!! – sigue gritando - ¡¡los que se mueren primero son los que están en el baño!! –

-¡¡Leo!! – grita Alex desde el baño -¡¡no me quiero morir!! – grita al escuchar a su cuñado -¡¡se atoro la puerta!! –

-¡¡Ya voy no te muevas!! – trata de caminar.

-¡¡Me lleva!! – Raphael grita al verse todo plegostioso de chocolate.

-¡¡Tengo miedo!! – grita Micaela.

-¡¡No se asuste!! – grita Donatello – ¡¡si no caen las mascarillas de oxigeno todo está bien!! –

Y justo en esos momentos…

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! – gritan las chicas y Mikey al ver las dichosas mascarillas caer de arriba.

-¿Y esto es normal? – Usagi observa a Gonzalo mientras se sostenía.

-¿Los gritos o la turbulencia? – dice Gonzalo entrecerrando los ojos.

-La turbulencia –

-Si es normal – dice tranquilo.

-¿Y los gritos? – dice con una gota de sudor.

-También – suspira cansado.

A los pocos minutos la turbulencia para, nadie dijo nada después de mirarse como quedaron, tiempo después…mucho tiempo después…

En una casa que más parecía hotel un chico sale al encuentro de un vehículo que llega a la puerta del lugar.

-Bienvenida seño..rita…¿Miros..lava? – dice sorprendido al ver a los recién llegados.

Todos están parados con cara de "no preguntes", todos estaban despeinados y llenos de chocolate por donde quiera.

-Gustavo – Michu camina seria al joven aludido – lleva a cada uno de nosotros a las habitaciones correspondientes – entrecierra los ojos – "sin preguntas" – recalca.

El joven los mira con una gota de sudor y solo atina a decir.

-Bienvenidos al Caribe –

_**Soy lo que queda de Alex… pero apenas recién llegamos, aun nos falta sábado, domingo y lunes.. ¿Qué mas pasara?...mejor no pregunto…soy Alexandra y si alguien mas lee esto… ¡ayuda!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. ¿Escuchas el mar?

Hola de nuevo yo aca :P

Gracias a :

**Cloeh, Yunuen, Juanis, Soul, Tari, Reky, Neon, Crazykim, Sheyla y Amy(arroba)**

Por sus reviews y gracias a cloeh por su idea en este capítulo espero que este segundo sea de su agrado

Advertencia XD está un poquito largo jijijiji

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Caribe 10:30 pm.

Algunas horas habían transcurrido desde su llegada, cada uno de ellos estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, aquella casa era lo bastante grande y cómoda, contaba con todo tipo de lujo y comodidad que cualquiera pudiera pedir, tenia canchas deportivas y todo tipo de vehículo tanto para la playa como terrestre, las habitaciones de los chicos eran de lo más cómoda y acogedora, cada cuarto tenía un baño propio con jacuzzi en el, un largo pasillo las separaba ya que estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra, a la izquierda estaban las chicas y en el derecho los chicos.

La puerta de un par de habitaciones se abre y de ahí sale Gonzalo y de la otra Usagi, los dos ya estaban con ropa más cómoda y apta para el lugar donde se encontraban, ambos llevaban bermudas y camisas ligeramente estampadas y sobre todo frescas.

-Hola Usagi –Gonzalo levanta una mano a manera de saludo - ¿más cómodo ya? –

-Si – contesta apenado – es que hace demasiado calor aquí – se hace aire con una mano - ¿Dónde están los demás? –

-Creo que no han salido de sus cuarto aun – sonríe – si no ya se haiga escuchado uno que otro grito –

Usagi sonrió igual.

-Si tienes razón amigo – señala una habitación – ¿es esa la de Leonardo san? –

-No – la puerta se abre y Mikey sale de ella – es la mía – se estira un poco – me acabo de dar un baño de dioses – se sacude un poco su alocada melena – vieron la tinota que hay –

-Jacuzzi Mikey – le corrige Gonzalo.

-Pues será el sereno, pero se baña uno supera agusto ahí – lanza un suspiro - ¿y los demás? – se soba el estomago – es que ya tengo hambre –

-No me digas – Raphael sale de la habitación de al lado y Donatello de la otra - ¿es tu estomago el que se escucha? – Enarca una ceja – ya me había asustado pensé que era un tsunami o algo por el estilo –

-Ja..ja – sonríe sarcásticamente – el señor soy gracioso ya va a comenzar – se cruza de brazos – ni en las vacaciones me dejas en paz –

-No vayan a empezar de nuevo – Donatello los mira cansado - ¿las chicas y Leo donde están? –

-Las chicas no se – Raphael mira alrededor – y Leo..mmm.. te apuesto veinte dólares a que está en la habitación con Alex –

-Que sean cinco porque seguro pierdo – Donatello sonríe.

-¿Cuál es la habitación de Alex? – Sonríe sospechoso – vamos a tocarle – soba sus manos maldosamente.

-No hay necesidad de eso – Leonardo sale de la habitación de la chica.

-¡Lo sabia! – Raphael dice triunfante –se equivoco Michu al pedir habitaciones separadas para ustedes –

Leonardo solo movió la cabeza negando.

-Las chicas ya están abajo – mira a sus hermanos – será mejor bajar a cenar –

-Si están abajo ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de tu novia? – Mikey entrecierra los ojos –estabas buscando si trajo trajes de baño –

-Claro que no Mikey – suspira pesadamente – se siente mal –

-¿Qué le pasa? – Raphael frunce el ceño.

-Parece que algo le cayó mal , tiene el estomago revuelto y no quiere comer –

Donatello Raphael y Mikey se miraron y asintieron.

-Chocolate – dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Usagi le dice a su amigo – traje algunas hierbas –

-No gracias – dice atento – ahora está durmiendo, creo que mañana estará mejor –

-Bueno en lo que son peras o son manzanas vamos a cenar – se escucha el estomago - ¡muero de hambre! –

Gonzalo los mira y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Mikey.

-Sera mejor bajar, no queremos que haiga otro enfermo –

Los demás asintieron y comienzan a caminar por las escalera hasta bajar al primer nivel donde estaba un comedor para doce personas, y alrededor otras cuantas con varios bocadillos de todo tipo.

-¡Me quiero morir! – Mikey se acerca y agarra una rebanada de pizza - ¡qué rica cena! –

-Esa no es la cena Mikey – Michu esta tras de ellos junto con las chicas – eso es apenas el aperitivo…la cena aun no la sirven –

-Pero si esto es para alimentar a un ejército – dice asombrado.

-Bueno – suspira – pues así es esta triste vida que me dan – alza los hombros.

Mikey camina hasta ella con una mirada seria y decidida, la toma por los hombros y mira sus ojos con una seriedad no muy común en el.

-Adóptame por favor – dice con un puchero – sería feliz aquí –

Raphael camina hacia él y le da un zape.

-No empieces – niega con el dedo – además te acabarías la comida del mes en tan solo tres días –

-Es que estoy en pleno crecimiento – dice apenado.

-Mi bebe tiene razón – Katy camina hacia el – por su edad debe comer lo que su cuerpo requiera –

-En cierta forma teóricamente ellos tienen razón – Donatello interviene.

-Eso no es justo tres contra Raph – Micaela lo abraza – no te preocupes yo te apoyo –

-Déjalos peke - la abraza – ya me darán la razón cuando se acabe toda la comida – caminan y se dirigen al comedor.

-Leo – Michu se acerca apenada – ciento, mucho que Alex se enfermara por mi culpa –

-No es tu culpa – le sonríe.

-Es que debí haber puesto más atención en el avión –

-No te preocupes en serio – deja ir un suspiro – ya tiene días que estaba mal –

-Anudado a la altura y el chocolate – Donatello interviene – hizo que tuviera una recaída -

-Deberías de llevarla a un medico cuando lleguemos – Katy sugiere – no esta de mas una checada –

-si ya había pensado en eso –

-Yo tengo una duda en este momento – Mikey mira la enorme mesa - ¿a qué hora sirven la cena? –

Los demás lo miran y sonríen, en ese momento entra un señor ya maduro con su traje de mayordomo.

-La cena esta por servirse – con una mano les indica que caminen – si gustan pasar a sentarse por favor –

-Gracia jorque - Michu le sonríe.

-Este tipo se parece a largo de los locos Adams – Mikey le susurra a katy.

-Es cierto bebe – lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Raphael se acerca por la espalda de Mikey y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Aquí esta dedos – hace una voz de ultratumba haciéndolo gritar.

-HAAAAA – salta hacia adelante.

-Jajajajajaja – ríe Raphael a todo pulmón – no puedo creer que seas tan tonto –

Mikey pone su mano en el pecho tocándose el corazón.

-No hagas eso Raphael – mi corazoncito de pollo no resiste –

-Chicos no empiecen y vamos a cenar – Donatello los jala hacia el comedor.

El tiempo de la cena transcurrió lo más normal posible, la cena estaba deliciosa y ellos compartían viejas anécdotas, después de terminar los chicos y chicas se despidieron con un tierno beso y un hasta mañana y todos y cada uno de ellos se fueron a dormir, leo antes de irse a recostar reviso a su novia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, beso su frente y se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

Sábado 10:00 am….

Leonardo sale por el balcón de su habitación que daba la vista al mar al igual que las de la chicas, por ser isla de los dos lados había esa linda vista, dirige su mirada a los demás balcones y en uno de ellos ve a Donatello recargado mirando hacia abajo.

-Buenos días Don –

-Ah? – se sorprende un poco – buenos días Leo – le sonríe.

-¿En qué pensabas Don? – se recarga en el barandal – te note muy pensativo –

Donatello lanza un gran suspiro y mira hacia el mar.

-Pensaba en todo lo que ha cambiado nuestra vida – se gira hacia su hermano – hace unos días justicieros nocturnos –

-Y ahora hasta de vacaciones en el Caribe – Leonardo suspira – si que cambio nuestra vida –

-¿Los demás ya despertarían? – Donatello pregunta de pronto.

-¿Qué hora es? –

-Las 10:10 am – mira su reloj.

-Entonces el estomago de Mikey ya lo despertó y por lo tanto a Raphael igual –

-Sí, supongo – Donatello sonríe.

En ese momento comenzaron a escuchar sollosos y uno que otro balbuceo acompañado de gritos ahogados, se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo que aquello venia del cuarto de Mikey, rápidamente ambos chicos haciendo gala de su habilidad ninja saltaron al balcón de la habitación de su hermano y entraron enseguida.

Mikey abrió sus ojos y comenzó a ver todo mas obscuro de lo normal.

-¿Leo? - llamo a su hermano – Bebe…chicos -

Nadie le contestaba, pronto escucho unas risas fuera de su habitación demasiado curioso para dejarlo pasar abrió la puerta de su habitación y al salir camino hacia las escaleras y vio a katy correr hacia el piso de abajo.

-¿Bebe? - la llamo - espera - mas sin embargo ella nunca se detuvo.

Al seguirla ella se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia el exterior, el viento entraba al estar la puerta abierta y movía su pelo y el camisón blanco como la nieve que lleva puesto.

-Prometiste no dejarme sola Mikey - dice sonriendo, pero su vos se escuchaba en eco y con un deje de tristeza infinita.

-No… yo no te deje sola bebe - trata de caminar hacia ella - espera no salgas - estira una mano pero se detiene al mirar el rostro de Katy, que en un instante se puso serio.

-¿Bebe? - dice preocupado.

-¿Escuchas el mar? - dice aun más seria - viene por mi – señala hacia atrás – las olas pronuncian cada vez mas fuerte mi nombre –

En esos momentos una sombra negra pasa por frente de Mikey, este cierra los ojos por la impresión pero al abrirlos Katy se alejaba lentamente aquella sombra la llevaba consigo ella con una mano estirada llamaba a su novio.

-¡¡Mikey!! – una lágrima se vio en su rostro - ¡no me dejes! –

Mikey corría desesperado tratando de alcanzarla, pero inexplicablemente cada vez parecía más lejana hasta que llego el momento en que ella desapareció.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOO!! –

-¡¡Mikey despierta!! – Leonardo lo sacudía un poco – tranquilo estas soñando –

Mikey se endereza rápidamente bañado en sudor.

-¿Estás bien? – Donatello lo mira preocupado.

-Tuve una horrible y fea pesadilla – se soba la cabeza aturdido.

-Las pesadillas vienen después de las quesadillas – Raphael estaba parado con los brazos cruzados.

-Que malo eres Raphael – Leonardo lo miro serio – si veías que tenía esos sueños… ¿Por qué no lo despertaste? – le dijo en tono serio.

-Para que se despertara más rápido y dejara de roncar – camina hacia Mikey - ¿Qué no lo escucharon anoche? –

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, Raphael iba a decir algo más cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante – dice Mikey adormilado aun.

-Disculpen – era el mayordomo – el desayuno ya está listo y ya todos los demás están en el jardín esperándolos –

-¿Todos? – Leonardo pregunta.

-Sí, las cuatro señoritas y los dos jóvenes –

-Gracias – Leonardo asiente – en seguida bajamos – se gira a ver a Mikey - ¿estas bi….? – le hiba a preguntar pero el chico ya no estaba en la cama.

-Vamos a desayunar rápido – salió del baño peinándose cambiándose y poniéndose los tenis al mismo tiempo – ya no me tardo –

-Santa comida – Raphael mira a Leonardo – y santo remedio –

Los tres chicos sonríen y bajan al jardín donde están los demás.

En una mesa redonda y grande todos estaban sentados y platicando cómodamente en el centro había una gran tazón de frutas tropicales picadas.

-Buenos días a todos – Raphael dice a todo pulmón.

-Hasta que despiertan – Micaela besa a Raphael – tenemos rato esperándolos –

-Si amor – Michu igual besa a su novio – ahora sí que tengo hambre –

Mikey vio a katy ponerse de pie para saludarlo y el adelanta los pasos rápidamente y se va encima de ella.

-¡¡Bebe!! – Grita al estrecharla - ¡estás bien! – la alza de la cintura y la gira a su alrededor – gracias a dios estás conmigo – la baja y besa tiernamente –

-Como que tengo una vaga idea de lo que fue ese sueño – Raphael le da un codazo a Donatello.

-Bebe… - katy le sonríe con ternura – quiero que me saludes así cada mañana siempre –

-Así será – suspira un tanto intranquilo por aquel horrible sueño, le aterraba la sola idea de que llegara a pasarle algo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Alex? – Leonardo se acerca a su novia y la abraza – me quede muy preocupado anoche –

-No pasa nada mi vida – lo besa – fue el chocolate que me cayó mal – sonríe.

-Con tanto beso y arrumaco me hace sentir raro – Gonzalo le dice a todos sonriendo.

-No se me agüite cuñao – Mikey le da una palmadita en la espalda – para eso está Usagi tu hombre de compañía de este viaje – dice solemne.

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen ambos chicos mencionados –

-No me mal entiendan – Mikey alza las manos – me refiero en el aspecto en que ambos se harán compañía bajo este paraíso romántico -

Ambos chicos seguían con la misma cara.

-Eso no ayudo mucho Mikey – donatello sonreía al ver la cara de Usagi y Gonzalo.

-Creo que Mikey se refiere a que los dos como amigos – sonríe – pueden andar de aquí y aya de turistas –

-Eso, a eso me refería – Mikey dice con una gota de sudor.

-Pero dijiste hombre de compañía – Gonzalo enarca una ceja.

-Claro – Mikey dice muy obvio – entonces si seria mas perjudicial si dijéramos como se debe pronunciar – hace seña de entre comillas – dama de compañía – mira serio a ambos – seamos realistas – apunta a Gonzalo – ni tú eres una señorita – apunta a Usagi – ni tu una dama de compañía – asiente – para eso tendría que no tener un par de cosas – termina serio.

-Te juro que me da miedo preguntar cual par de cosas -Gonzalo observa a Usagi.

-Que no te de miedo – Mikey lo observa seguro – bien dice el dicho…el miedo no anda a caballo –

-¿No anda burro Mikey? – Donatello lo corrige.

-Es lo mismo anda a cuatro patas – dirige su atención de nuevo a los muchachos – lo que les sobra son los pantalones – frunce el ceño - ¿pues que creían? –

-¿Qué les parece si ya desayunamos? – Micaela jala a su novio a la mesa.

Todos asienten y se sientan tranquilamente y sirven fruta al gusto con jugo de naranja.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Leo observa como Alex se sirve mucha fruta – al menos ya te sientes bien – sonríe.

-Si – pone el plato frente a ella – hoy desperté con mucha hambre – comienza a comer la deliciosa fruta.

-Al menos ya tienes otro en tu club Mikey – Raphael intentando molestar a su hermano.

-Te equivocas Raphael – Donatello interviene – al menos ella come cosas saludables – observa a Mikey – en cambio nuestro hermanito solo pizzas y frituras –

Después del desayuno Gonzalo y Usagi tenían planeado ir en lancha a la isla más cercana para mirar un rato y quizás comprar algunos recuerdos, los chicos estaban en la playa para despedirlos y de paso esperar a las chicas ya que estarían todo el día en la playa descansando y recibiendo aquellos maravillosos y fortificantes rayos solares.

Al costado del puente a punto de abordar una lancha lo bastante cómoda…

-¿A qué hora regresan? –

-Creo que por la tarde Donatello – Gonzalo le contesta.

-Bueno diviértanse mucho y tráiganos algo de por el lugar – Raphael les hace una seña de amor y paz.

-Nos vemos más tarde - Usagi les hace reverencia la cual Leonardo contesta – diviértanse – les sonríe.

Ambos chicos suben al barco y se alejan despidiéndose con la mano.

-Bueno – Mikey se estira y se quita la camisa quedando en puro short - ¡A divertirnos! –

-¿Dónde están las chicas? – Raphael se quita la playera igual y camina hacia las sillas de playa que ya habían instalado para ellos - como siempre ya se tardaron –

-Déjalas – Donatello se acuesta en una de las sillas bajo la sobrilla – esto sí que es vida – lanza un gran suspiro - ¿alguna vez se imaginaron tener esta paz? –

-La verdad yo nunca – Leonardo se pone los lentes obscuros – de cualquier forma siempre debemos de estar atentos a nuest…. –

-Cállate Leo – le dijeron mientras aventaban sus camisas al rostro de su aludido hermano.

Leonardo se quita los lentes que ya habían quedado mal acomodados producto del ataque de camisas.

-Que maduros – les dice enarcando una ceja.

-Al menos aquí relájate Leo – Raphael le da una palmada – estamos en el Caribe – señala el mar – solo disfrutemos estos días ¿quieres? –

-OK – asiente – ok –

-¡¡Chicos!! – se escucho el grito de Michu – ya llegaron las chicas – dice muy contenta –

Ellos se giran a verlas y sonríen contentos, las chicas llevaban un short y una camisa algo floja.

-Que hermoso es el mar – Micaela lo mira asombrada – se ve grande e imponente –

-Y lo es – Raphael le contesta – el mar es enorme y poderoso –

-Lo cual hace respetarlo – Donatello observa a las chicas – deben tener cuidado -

Ellas siguen maravilladas observando.

-¿Qué les parece si nos metemos solo a la orilla? – Donatello las mira tan entusiasmadas.

-Yo no sé nadar – Alex retrocede un poco.

-Yo si se – Katy dice orgullosa – desde niña mis pagres me llevaban a escuela de natación -

-Pues yo solo se flotar – Michu mira a su novio.

-Yo sé algo – Micaela observa las olas – pero igual se ve algo picado el mar –

-No se preocupen – Leonardo abraza por la espalda a su novia – nosotros las cuidamos –

-¿En serio? –

-Si - Raphael continua – no se preocupen de nada –

-Aquí estamos sus héroes – Mikey muestra sus músculos.

-Ok – Michu asiente – entonces bebes – mira a sus amigas – a quitarnos lo que estorba –

Michu se quito la camisa y el short lentamente dejando ver que bajo aquello traía un hermoso traje de baño color lila de una pieza, con un escote en la espalda y llevando el vientre descubierto con un hermoso toque de elegancia.

-Creí que no te pondrías traje de baño – Donatello frunce el ceño.

-Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso – camina hacia el y lo mira sonriendo.

Los demás se burlan de Donatello por la cara que hizo de sorpresa.

-Mejor no te rías tanto Raphael – Mikey le da un codazo z su hermano – mira – apunta a Micaela que hace lo mismo.

Al quitarse aquello que llevaba por encima, deja ver un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas un tanto coqueto, el color era rojo intenso con unos adornitos color negro, se para frente a su novio

Modelando su bella figura.

-¿Te gusta Raphi? – le dice en tono coqueto.

Raphael aun no salía de la impresión.

-Pero qué manera de andar enseñando es esa – agarra una toalla y la tapa rápidamente – tapate –

-Hay Raphael – se quita la toalla molesta – te pareces a mi papa cuando yo tenía 14 años – pone las manos en la cintura – ni empieces con esas escenas de celos –

-Pero te dije bien claro que yo no quería esas cosas – la apunta – se te ve…se te ve todo – dice alarmado.

-Hombres – Micaela observa a Michu.

-Ya no te azotes Raphael – Mikey se recarga en el hombro de su hermano – ya déjala que se quede así –

Raphael enarca una ceja molesto y mira a Mikey.

-¿Tu bebe se quedara así también? –

-Claro pues si solo trae un short…. – dice a media voz al ver que su novia empieza a quitarse la ropa.

Katy delicadamente se quita el short y la camisa dejando ver un traje de dos piezas deportivo, la parte de abajo era como un pequeño short pero muy sexi para chicas y la parte de arriba era igual sport pero con un toque delicado y femenino color Calipso.

-¡Bebe! – grita poniendo las manos en la cabeza - ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –

-No exageres bebe – camina hacia el aludido y se lanza a su cuello – no seas así … ¿sí? – frota su nariz con la de el – no hay que enojarnos por pequeñeces –

-Katy tiene razón chicos – Leonardo asiente – no hagamos una tormenta en un vaso de agua –

-Leo tiene razón – Alex comienza a quitarse el short – debemos actuar con calma – se quita la camisa – y dejar de actuar como niños – se suelta el pelo - ¿no es así Mi vida? – observa a Leo tranquila.

Alex llevaba un bikini de dos piezas color blanco con ligeros toques color azul, se para frente aleo que se quedo de una sola pieza al verla asi su figura era mas torneada por ser la mayor de ellas.

-Alex - la apunto nervioso - ¿Por qué te pones eso? –

Ella camina hacia el y se para de frente.

-Eso se llama bikini o traje de baño – pone las manos en la cintura de leo tomando la camisa de el – y es lo que llevan las chicas en las playas – comienza a subirle la camisa y se la quita - ¿mucho mejor no? – le da un beso – hace demasiado calor aquí – le guiña un ojo.

-No pues si quieren los dejamos solos – Raphael dijo en tono juguetón.

-No empieces Raphael – Leonardo lo mira serio y lanza un suspiro – ok…ok… solo a divertirnos – asiente y abraza a su novia – te vez hermosa – susurra a su oído.

Parte del día se la pasaron jugando en la orilla del mar, se salpicaban agua unos a otros corrían y hacían pequeñas carreras de parejas donde comúnmente Leonardo y Raphael tenían su pequeñas competencias ya muy acostumbradas, un rato después todos decidieron descansar un poco Mikey y katy estaban haciendo su castillo de arena, y los demás estaban recostados en las sillas tranquilamente.

-No sé a ustedes pero a mí ya me dio sed – Mikey se puso de pie - ¿Alguien quiere agua? –

-Yo – Donatello se levanto – vamos te acompaño –

-OK – mira a su novia jugando aun en la arena – no tarde bebe…te amo –

Katy voltea a a verlo y sonríe tiernamente.

-Yo también –

Mientras ellos se alejaban Micaela observo curiosa un pequeño balde algo maltratado por el tiempo.

- Este es el balde que nos regalo el maestro Splinter – Raphael miro sonriendo el balde – lo usábamos desde niños para jugar en las alcantarillas… cuídalo ¿ok?-

- ¿Si?- dijo Micaela – entonces es muy importante para ustedes – le paso el balde a Katy.

Katy tomo el balde y lo miro con ternura.

- Lo cuidare – asiente - es una objeto preciado para ti…además – lo miro sonriente – es lo único que te ha sacado una sonrisa tierna desde que te conozco -

Rafa la miro avergonzado, carraspeo un poco y se dirigió a otro lado con Micaela divertida ante la reacción de su novio.

Katherine miro divertida también la situación en la que quedo expuesto su cuñado.

En poco rato ya tenían listo su castillo, Mike cuando regreso fue a jugar con los chicos a las cartas debajo de la sombrilla, mientras las chicas se bronceaban de lo lindo al sol, Por su parte Katy, terminaba los últimos detalles del castillo.

- Y ahora… un poco de agua- hizo ademán de tomar el balde…pero este no estaba – ¿dónde está? – se paro preocupada mirando al rededor.

Su reacción fue de sorpresa y se asusto al verlo flotando en el mar…la marea se lo estaba llevando…pero no estaba lejos en esos momentos, Corrió al mar internándose de apoco para poder sacarlo.

- ¡Les gane! – Rió Mike – me deben una gaseosa.

Rafael gruño molesto.

- No es justo – se cruzo de brazos - hiciste trampa-

- Se buen perdedor Raphael – dijo Leo – yo igual le debo la gaseosa…y no me quejo -

- Por supuesto si el único que alega y se queja de todo es el buen y tranquilo Raphael - rió Donatello.

- ¡Ya! – Se sentó Alex – yo también quiero una gaseosa – Michu, Micaela ¿quieren acompañarme?-

-Ni lo sueñes – niega con la cabeza – por nada del mundo me muevo en estos momentos –

-No me mires a mi – Micaela se quita los lentes – el clima esta delicioso y me da flojera levantarme -

– No importa – las mira entrecerrando los ojos - Katy si me acompaña…- miro hacia donde estaba el castillo - ¿donde está?- frunce el ceño.

Todos vieron hacia esa dirección...no había nadie.

- ¡Ay No!- Alex se paró de golpe –díganme por dios que ese puntito de allá no es …-

Los chicos miraron asustados hacia donde indicaba Alex, Katy estaba muy lejos de la playa, el agua le llegaba casi a los hombros y estiraba su mano por buscar un balde rojo.

- Un poco mas – decía Katy estirando su mano atrapándolo – ¡Ya! - dijo sonriendo.

Con aquello que busco con tanto interés dirige su mirada de nuevo hacia la playa, Sintió que alguien la llamaba desde lejos, Giro la cabeza y vio que las chicas le gritaban haciendo señas que se regresara.

-Ya voy…ya voy – susurraba para si misma – que exageradas -

Por su parte Mike y Leo iban en su dirección.

- Ya voy, ya voy – esta vez grito al ver sorprendida tanto alboroto – comenzó a caminar de apoco hacia la orilla…la presión del agua estaba fuerte.

- Ven rápido Katy – grito Leo..

- Ya voy…ya…- caminaba con las puntas de los dedos, sentía que en vez de avanzar retrocedía.

-¡¡ KATY CORRE!! – grito de pronto Mike aterrado mirando detrás…y no solo el…todos estaba asustados.

Katy miro detrás de ella una ola de más de tres metros amenazaba con reventar justo donde estaba ella. Intento moverse, pero no pudo...la presión del agua le impedía poder moverse.

- ¡Mike...no puedo...! - grito angustiada - Demonios – intento caminar rápido pero no podía moverse - Bebe – dijo con los ojos aterrados ante la gran ola…se aferro al balde antes de sentir como la ola le caía encima.

- ¡¡¡KATY!!!- Mike sintió como si le sacaran el aire cuando vio como aquella descomunal ola le caía encima a su frágil novia "el mar me llama" escucho la voz de su sueño – No.. -

El agua de esa ola había llegado hacia donde estaba el y Leo…pero no se veía salir a nadie, rápidamente al no ver rastro de Katy ambos chicos se zambulleron rápidamente al mar.

- ¡Demonios!– dijo Rafael asustado corriendo junto con Donatello hacia donde estaban sus hermanos en el mar.

Katy no sentía nada…el golpe había sido tan fuerte que no sabía ni donde estaba….sentía que estaba perdiendo el aire…pero no podía reaccionar…estaba aturdida…solo podía aferrarse a aquel balde…nadie estaba con ella…estaba sola...absolutamente sola…

Los hermanos se sumergían en busca de algún indicio…pero no encontraban nada…solo algunas algas...pero ni rastro de la chica.

- ¡Demonios donde estas!- gritaba angustiadísimo Mike- por favor…-se volvía a sumergir.

- Por favor chiquilla estúpida…el balde no era tan importante… – decía culpable Rafael antes de sumergirse.

Leo salió del agua y vio a Donatello, ambos negaron con la cabeza…no encontraban nada.

- Demonios- dijo Michu angustiada – voy a ayudar no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada -

- Tienes razón - afirmo Micaela – vamos – salieron corriendo pero fueron detenidas por Alex.

- No podemos... – las mira seria - seriamos otra preocupación para ellos –

- ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo?! Katy se está ahogando – le grito Michu – y tu solo piensas en detenernos -

- ¡¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!! - Micaela le grito - ¡suéltame! – se zafo de la mano de su amiga.

- Confiemos en ellos – las miro con angustia – solo confiemos – devolvió la mirada con ojos cristalinos al mar.

Las chicas la miraron entristecidas…y luego miro a los chicos asintiendo.

- ¡¡Demonios bebe!! – casi lloraba Mike luego de salir sin nada - ¡¡Maldita sea!! -

Rafael se sumergió y pudo ver algo rojo…no era cualquier cosa…era el balde.

- ¡Acá esta!! – grito cuando salió y volvió a sumergirse.

Mike y los demás se sumergieron con él y pudieron ver a Katy sin ningún tipo de movimiento…tomando con fuerza aquel balde rojo, Rafa y Mikey la tomaron y nadaron lo más rápido posible a la superficie, pudieron darse cuenta que Katy no reaccionaba…

- Amor responde – Mike la movió un poco…pero nada – por favor… -

Los chicos la llevaron rápidamente a la playa junto con las chicas…recostándola en la arena

- Dios...esta media azul – dijo con miedo Michu al acercarse corriendo junto a ella.

Donatello se acerco al rostro de Katy.

- Demonios no está respirando – sentencio Donatello alterado.

Leonardo vio en el rostro de Mikey la angustia y desesperación echo presa de el lo hizo a un lado y le estiro el cuello Katy y Donatello comenzó a dar masaje cardiaco.

- 1...2...3...4…5 -

Leonardo le dio respiración artificial…pero nada.

Nuevamente Donatello…nuevamente Leo pero…nada.

- ¡Respira maldita sea! – grito Rafa, por mientras que sostenía a Micaela quien temblada de nervios.

- Por favor…por favor…- Alex puso sus manos en el pecho.

Leo volvía a dar respiración artificial por tercera vez…nada.

- ¡¡Por favor bebe reacciona!! – grito Mike con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -¡¡¡No me dejes!!! – grito con toda sus fuerzas

**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire  
No quiero estar así  
Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie **

Todo para Mikey ocurría en cámara lenta, veía a los demás y escuchaba solo murmullos, su visión era borrosa producto de aquellas lagrimas.

**Si tú no estás aquí no sé  
Que diablos hago amándote  
Si tú no estás aquí sabrás  
Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas  
**

-No reacciona – Donatello mira con angustia a Leonardo – no respira -

**No quiero estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño  
No quiero andar así  
Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño **

Donatello con dolor en el rostro de pronto dejo de dar masaje y miro a los demás con desesperación, Micaela dio un grito lleno de dolor y se abraza de Raphael con desesperación mientras el no quitaba la vista del cuerpo de la chica, Michu movía a Donatello por los hombros y pedía que siguiera que no se rindiera, Leonardo observa los ojos de Alex que se deja caer de rodillas con el rostro palido su respiración paresia lenta y corta, su corazón lo sentía dejar de latir, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

Si tú no estás aquí no sé...

Para Mikey todo era una escena en reproducción lenta en su mente, observa el cuerpo sin vida de aquella pequeña hada que lleno de magia su vida, no podía resistir ese dolor, se gira hacia dónatelo y lo gira bruscamente hacia el.

-¡¡Maldita sea no te rindas!! – su desesperación era angustiante - ¡¡sálvala!! –

Donatello asintió y regreso a su tarea junto con Leo.  
**  
Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo  
Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño**

-1..2..3..4..5 -

**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez  
Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso  
No te vayas nunca porque **

Tomo las mano de Katy y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Regresa!! -

No puedo estar sin ti  
Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire

Si tú no estás aquí no sé...

**-**Regresa… - dice en susurro con llanto…mientras en su mente la voz de aquel sueño llegaban.

_¿Escuchas el mar?...dice mi nombre…._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**La canción utilizada en este capitulo es**

**Si tu no estas aquí**

**De Rosana **


	3. Despues de la tormenta

Hola a todos :p

Sorry por la tardanza de este cap… pero se me van las cabras…¬¬

Ósea se me va el tiempo XD

Espero y sea de su agrado y prometo no tardar tanto en el próximo XD

Mil gracias por sus review

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Escuchas el mar?..._

**Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar**

**Se siente morir, no puedo engañar**

**Aun corazón, que supo amar**

**Con otra razón, aparte de dar.**

Los siete observan el cuerpo aun sin reacción de katy, desesperados y angustiados no saben qué hacer, que decir… ¿Cómo actuar?...

**No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar**

**Presiento que dos, es un número impar**

**No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar**

**Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar.**

Mikey hace a un lado a Donatello y pega su rostro al de ella, sentía el mas terrible dolor al no sentir su tibio respirar, cerró los ojos desesperado y solo susurro en su oído..Un susurro ahogado y con las palabras entre cortadas pudo mencionar dos palabras…

**No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos**

**Que tienen el tiempo de ti**

**No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos**

**Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro**

**Y te mojes de mí.**

-Te necesito -

**Es fácil decir, mañana vendré**

**No puedo fingir, que voy a estar bien**

**No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar**

**Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar**

Un instante un breve segundo creyó sentir su cuerpo moverse, se separa de ella y logra ver que su tórax se movía tratando de respirar.

-¡Don! – se gira gritándole a su hermano que rápidamente.

Leonardo y Donatello la giran de lado para que expulsara el agua que había tragado.

**No puedo volar, si no están tus pasos**

**Que tiene el tiempo de ti**

**No quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos**

**Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro**

**Y te mojes de mí**

**Y te mojes de mí**

Katy tosió cansadamente, abrió los ojos algo aturdida y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azules que expresaban miles de sentimiento encontrados.

**Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos**

**Que tienen el tiempo de ti**

**Tienen el tiempo de ti**

**Y no quiero volar, sin que extiendas tus brazos**

**Entiende se siente morir**

**Y no puedo volar, si no están tus pasos**

**Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro y de mojes de mí.**

-Mi…key – habla despacio.

Esas palabras, el tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquella a la que amaba con toda su alma, le devolvió la alegría a su rostro.

-¡Bebe! – la abraza desesperado – creí…creí… - se escuchaba sollozar – no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera –

Katy siente en ese abrazo toda la angustia vivida y se aferra a el de igual manera.

La reacción de los demás no se hizo esperar, Michu se dejo caer de rodillas recargándose a la espalda de Donatello, cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió rápidamente mirando al cielo, agradeciendo el que ella estuviera respirando de nuevo.

-Gracias dios mío – Micaela aflojo sus músculos tensos estando a punto de caer, pero Raphael la sostenía con fuerza y el rostro de ambos estaba con la respiración más calmada.

Leonardo puso una mano en el hombro de Mikey.

-Tranquilo…ya todo está bien -

Alex sostenía ambas manos en el pecho, cerró los ojos y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se veía tranquila pero a la vez aun con el temor de casi haber perdido a su pequeña hermana.

-Katy – Mikey se separa de ella - ¿estás bien? – sus ojos denotaban preocupación y alivio a la vez.

-Yo…yo..solo.. – Respiraba con un poco de dificultad y aturdida – estoy…bien –

Donatello terminaba de revisarla de todo a todo negó con la cabeza y un fuerte y largo suspiro salió de él.

-Está bien… tiene mucha suerte que llegáramos a tiempo – la mira algo cansado - ¿Qué estabas pensando katy? -

- Lo siento…- susurro – no pensé que … - bajo la mirada – perdónenme… -

- ¿Porque dices eso?- Leonardo la mira curioso – estas viva, eso es lo que importa -

- Pero es que veo que todos quieren regañarme…pero nadie se atreve – hace un tipo de puchero.

- Porque nos preocupaste bebe…y nos diste un susto de muerte…- Mike le tomo la mano y se la beso – estuvo muy cerca – se enoja a sí mismo por recordar ese maldito sueño.

Katy se sentó con ayuda de Mike y Leonardo.

- Lo siento mucho bebe... – busca con su mirada alrededor y toma algo débilmente - pero tenía que ir a buscar esto – le mostró el balde – es muy importante para ustedes cuatro -

Mike la observo furioso y tomo el balde tirándolo lejos…tomo con fuerza los hombros de Katy.

- ¡¡Ese balde me importa un maldito demonio!! ...no vuelvas a hacer esto… ese balde no es nada a tu vida…no se que hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo malo – la movió un poco – ¡entiendes eso!- frunció el ceño – ¡¡hubiera muerto sin ti!! -

- Mike – Donatelo le señalo a Katy.

Mikey vio a su novia estaba angustiada y asustada.

- Tú eres lo más importante para mí –bajo el tono de voz - no quiero perderte – la abrazo con fuerza – te amo tanto…bebe -

- Lo siento...lo siento mucho – Katy abrazo a Mike con fuerza – no me di cuenta del riesgo – ambos chicos se aferran uno al otro.

- Ok – Mikey se separo – no vuelvas a hacer eso o haré que el amable de mi hermano Raphael te enseñe ninjitsu – dijo mas tranquilo tratando de hacer pasar ese horrible mal momento vivido.

Katy lo miro con miedo y seria.

- Ok hare caso – asintió seria mirando a Raphael.

- ¡Hey! - se uqejo de pronto - ¿porque yo siempre soy el malo? -

- No eres el malo…eres el abusón del grupo – sonrió Donatello mas aliviado – eres de temer Bro –

- Por lo menos me tienen respeto – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Te tienen miedo que es otra cosa - sonrió Leo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Alex que se veía nerviosa aun.

-¿Estás bien? – susurro al abrazarla.

-Si – contesto rápidamente – no recordemos nada para que no se angustien mas Mikey y katy – le dijo en el oído.

-Ok – Leo asintió – hablaremos tu y yo después –

- Este sustito me lo debes Katherine –Axel la miro seria – me iras a ayudar a la oficina – le dijo en tono de regaño.

- ¡¡NO!!...prefiero entrenar ninjitsu con Raphael…- apunto al aludido – creo estar más segura con el -

- ¿Como tanto miedo? – Frunció el ceño - si es solo una oficina en donde mando yo – desvió la mirada molesta – mira que preferir la tortura del profesor nudillos que a mí -

-¿Como profesor nudillos? - dice el aludido.

- Por eso da miedo – dice Michu seria y los demas asintieron serios.

-¿Leo tu igual? – Alex hizo un puchero.

- Pero es que es verdad – sonrió – aunque te ves muy linda de abogada –

- Malo – bajo la mirada triste.

- Si es un broma amor – Leo la abrazo y le dio un beso – ¿paso?-

- Un poquito – Leo la beso otra vez – ahora si – sonrió – pero no los perdono -

Katy se puso de pie con ayuda de Mike y Don.

-¿Vamos a hacer mas castillos de arena? – Katy decía entusiasmada – ahora ser…-

Se tambaleo y Mikey la sostuvo rápidamente.

- ¿Que paso bebe? – Mike la miro preocupado.

- Estoy un poco mareada – dijo apoyando su rostro en pecho de Mikey.

- Es normal - dijo Donatello- estuvo sin oxigeno durante un buen rato…debes ir a descansar-

- ¡Noo!- se paro bien derechita Katy – es mediodía…el día es largo, como me lo voy a perder –

- Tenemos más días para disfrutar – dijo Michu - ve a descansar-

- Pero…- nuevamente se tambaleo – demonios…- se quejo molesta.

- Ok, vas a descansar – Mike el tomo en brazos – vámonos -

- pero….-

- O no podrás venir a la fogata de la noche – dijo serio Leonardo.

- Ok Leo – miro seria a Mike – vámonos rápido-

Mike sonrió…y caminaba rumbo a la casa de verano.

-Estuvo muy cerca – Micaela abrazo a Raphael.

-Tranquila – la apretó con fuerza – ya todo paso – ambos siguieron a Mikey y katy.

-Gracias amor – Michu besa a Donatello en la frente – tu ayudaste a salvarla –

-Fue en realidad Mikey quien la trajo de nuevo – levanta los hombros – llamémoslo el poder del amor – toma de la mano a Michu – vamos a la casa –

Leonardo los vio alejarse y se gira a mirar a su novia.

-¿Ya estás bien? –

-Me asuste muchísimo – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Lo se – la abraza fuertemente – pero afortunadamente ya todo paso – se sepra y la mira a los ojos – será mejor que descansemos un poco todos – le sonríe tiernamente – te vez mas palida,será mejor que te recuestes un poco –

-Si – asiente – será mejor que los alcancemos –

Leonardo asiente igual y todos van rumbo a la casa más tranquilos y con un buen susto a cuesta, esperando que la fogata frente al mar aliviaran un poco ese trago amargo que pasaron.

Al cabo de un rato, Gonzalo y Usagi habían regresado cargados de varios recuerdo, los chicos le explicaron lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

- Esta nenita, siempre pensando en cualquier cosa menos con la cabeza- miro a Leo preocupado- ¿pero está bien cierto?-

- Si, no te preocupes…debe estar descansando en este momento – sonríe levemente – al menos eso espero -

Gonzalo suspiro aliviado.

-En ese caso iré un poco a nadar en la playa – observa a su amigo de viaje - ¿vienes Usagi? –

-Claro amigo – asiente y sale tras el rumbo a un refrescante baño de mar.

Al cabo de una hora los chicos volvían para descansar un rato y prepararse para aquella tan ansiada fogata bajo la luz de la luna.

- ¿Estás seguro Don que Mike puede ser responsable de que Katy duerma?- le dijo Rafael.

- Dejémosle un poco de responsabilidad – camina hacia su habitación con un enorme vaso de jugo – confiemos en el -

- Es Mike, Don….- le recalca – Mike y responsabilidad son dos palabras que nunca estarán juntas -

Donatello lo miro pensativo, al pasar por la habitación de Katy se escuchaba un silencio muy poco usual.

- Ves que –empezaba a decir Don...pero…

- ¡¡Te gane!! – se escucho reír a Katy de la habitación – ¡¡te vencí de nuevo!! -

- No eso no se vale…- se escucho a Mike – diste la vuelta antes -

Los chicos entraron rápidamente a la habitación, ahí se encontraba Katy acostada con un control en la mano y Mike sentado al lado de ella, ambos jugando un videojuego de carreras.

- Mike… ¿qué están haciendo?-

- Jugando Don …¿porque?- dice despreocupadamente.

- Descansar es lo que tenía que hacer Katy…no jugar – le dice en tono serio.

- Es que ella no quiere – la señala – así que la cuidare entreteniendo su agobiada mente -

- Si, Don – dijo Katy – me aburro estando acostada sin hacer nada-

- Eso no importa ahora, casi te ahogaste debes descansar – le señalo Donatello algo molesto.

Miguel ángel se levanto y suspiro.

- Bebe tienen razón los chicos…debes dormir un poquito-

- ¡NO!…no quiero – se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados – y nadie me va a obligar – nadie – miro a los demás.

- Esto me recuerda a ciertos berrinches de cierta persona – dijo Leo que recién pasaba por la habitación - ¿a ti no Mike? -

- Bebe – dijo Mike – debes descansar…-pero recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

- ¡Que no!- dijo mirándolo molesta como niña tomando la almohada siguiente - ¿Quién sigue? – los miraba seria.

Los chicos suspiraron y salieron, Mike se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

- Descans… – otro almohadazo más fuerte, salió de la habitación sobándose la cabeza - demonios que pega fuerte -

- Y eso que no has recibido las patadas de práctica de ella – rió Gonzalo que observaba aquella escena desde afuera.

Todo aquel que se asomaba a la habitación, veía a Katy sentada …luego no veían nada por el almohadazo que le llegaba.

- Descansa terc… – asomo la cabeza Rafa, pero recibió un zapatazo.

-A no eso si que no está me la pagas…- grito rafa, pero Leo lo detuvo.

- No agraves las cosas –

- Pero…- lo miro molesto - ¿Qué no vez que me dio un zapatazo? – se soba la cara – antes no tenia nariz – se la soba – al menos no tan respingada como ahora -

Gonzalo que estaba escuchando todo, suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación.

- No te aconsejo que entres allí – Raphael le advirtió – es tu nariz…tu sabrás -

- Estoy acostumbrado a los golpes – entro en la habitación y recibió un almohadazo…tomo la almohada y la dejo un lado – Katy…basta –

Katy lo miro fastidiada y le lanzo un zapato, Gonzalo lo atrapo y lo dejo a un lado…

- Dije basta – la miro serio – ya no eres una niña – lo piensa un segundo y suspira – bueno si…pero ya basta -

Katy se cruzo de brazos y miro a la ventana, Gonzalo se acerco y se sentó en la cama, Las cabezas de los demás se asomaron por el umbral de la puerta curiosos al no escuchar nada caer.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿porque estas así?- Gonzalo le dijo en tono calmado.

- ¿Así como? – lo miro molesta.

- Kat…¿porque no quieres descansar?...-

- Porque no fue tan grave –

- Estuviste muy cerca…-

- Pero no paso – miro enojada – no necesito descansar – lo miro con los ojos medios cerrados –

-Si claro y la luna es de queso y tú novio es de bombón –

-Ya dije que no necesito descansar -

- ¿Ah no? – Dijo divertido – estas que te caes de sueño… no seas terca-

- No es ser terca –

- ¿Entonces qué es?-

- Es que…no quiero sentirme sola como en el mar - lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – en el mar era todo tan frió…estaba sola y no sentía a nadie…pensé que me iba a morir sola – dijo mirando hacia abajo y dejando caer sus lagrimas reprimidas

- Así que era eso nenita – suspiro Gonzalo apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica – pero tú no estás sola…- miro a Mike y le asintió que entrara.

- Pero así me sentía –

Miguel ángel se sentó al lado de Katy y la abrazo.

- Siento mucho no haber estado allí – le dijo tiernamente Mike - pero ahora lo estaré…deberías haberme dicho que te pasaba bebe-

-Es que no me atreví - dice un poco seria - es que no debo ser débil.. –

-Pero bebe conmigo no debes aparentar ser fuerte – la abraza – debes tener confianza en mí y no ocultar nada ¿ok? –

Ella asiente un tanto adormilada por el cansancio.

- Ok… ¿Mike te quedaras con ella? - Gonzalo pregunto.

- Si – Mike asintió – gracias – susurro.

- Para eso estamos los hermanotes ¿no? – sonrió mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Mike le sonrió y se separo de Katy…

- A dormir ahora – le dijo secándole las lagrimas a su novia – yo me quedare contigo-

- Si…-

Katy se recostó en las cobijas y Mike encima de las ropas de cama, ambos se abrazaron y ella apoyo su cabeza en el torso de él.

- Te amo...- susurro Katy antes de dormirse profundamente.

Mike se sorprendió lo rápido que se había dormido, realmente estaba cansada, le beso la frente con ternura.

- Yo también te amo bebe – dijo sonriendo – aunque me debes un almohadazo – sonrió divertido.

Sin darse cuenta Miguel ángel se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos igual.

En las afueras de la habitación.

- Gonzalo, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – Rafa lo miraba sorprendido – ¿Qué método usaste? – Lo mira expectante - ¿cloroformo, un látigo? -

-NO – sonríe pensando que tal vez para la próxima use esos métodos - Conversando con ella…con paciencia – dijo como si nada.

- No entiendo – frunce el ceño.

- Es porque no eres hermano mayor Rafa – le dijo Leo mientras pasaba por el lado de ellos rumbo a la habitación de Alex – nunca lo entenderás -

- Así es - asintió Gonzalo – ella es mi hermanita - y volvió a hacer sus cosas.

Raphael miro a Donatello aun sin entender.

- Es como cuando Leo calma a Mike…aquí es lo mismo – dice como si nada.

- Es que tampoco sé como lo hace Leo…-

- Entonces reflexiona en eso – sonrió Don divertido – cuando lo entiendas me avisas y si no te hago dibujitos – se fue a su habitación.

-Gracioso - Rafael se cruzo de brazos molesto - ¿Qué todos se creen comediantes? – Camino a su habitación – hermanos mayores ni que…. – se fue murmurando molesto.

Las pocas horas que restaban de la tarde las aprovecharon descansando de aquel terrible susto, en pocas horas estarían en una linda y agradable fogata… sin saber que ese accidente y esa noche bajo las estrellas les daría a ciertas parejas un paso más hacia su relación….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La canción para este capítulo fue

El tiempo de ti….. de playa limbo

Gracias a Cloeh por el aporte a este capítulo XD

¿Qué nuevo paso darán esas ciertas parejitas?


	4. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Hola a todos :P

Acá de nuevo con el 4 capitulo

Miles de gracias por sus review y con respecto al gran paso que darán las parejitas XD

Seguirá el suspenso hasta el capitulo 6 :P

Pero no tardara tanto lo prometo XD

su amiga maryhamtogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después no tan lejos de la casa de playa…

-Creo que esto será suficiente – Usagi termina deponer unos leños al fuego que estaba encendido.

-Si que sabes cómo hacer esto – Gonzalo llega con unas mantas y las coloca alrededor - ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo? –

-Pues… solía salir de campamento – dice un tanto nervioso – por eso no se me dificulta –

-Vaya si que tu vida debe ser interesante –

-Más de lo que te imaginas – sonríe - ¿y los demás donde están? –

-Cuando me dirigía hacia acá escuche a Raphael quejarse de que las chicas tardan horas –

Usagi sonríe divertido.

-Creo que ellos son tal para cual – Gonzalo observa el mar –se ve linda y frágil – recuerda de lo que hablaban – se ven felices las chicas -

-SI – Usagi se para a un lado de él – todas ellas se ven felices –

Gonzalo deja salir un suspiro.

-¿No es hermosos el mar? – dice al escuchar el romper de las olas.

-Si… es muy linda – dice distraído.

-¿Linda? – Gonzalo enarca una ceja – no te pregunte si Alex lo era – sonríe divertido al atrapar a su nuevo amigo.

Usagi suspira y sonríe igual.

-Yo tampoco te pregunte si Katy era linda y frágil – enarca una ceja igual.

Ambos chicos se miran serios y de pronto estallan en risa.

-¿La quieres? – pregunta Usagi de pronto.

-No lo se, es solo atracción o no se… pero mi cariño es de hermanos… - da un largo suspiro – Al menos eso creo – observa a Usagi - ¿y tú solo siente atracción por Alex? –

-Creo que es más que eso amigo –niega con la cabeza – pero ella es la novia de mi mejor amigo… y respeto a Ambos -

-Creo que ya descubrimos nuestro secreto – Gonzalo le da una palmada.

-Y así debe seguir siéndolo amigo – Usagi le ofrece la mano – yo no diré lo que tú no dirás –

-A si será –estrechan las manos – vaya suerte la nuestra –

Ambos sonríen de lado cuando…

-Hey... ¿cómo va el volcán? – Mikey llegaba con katy de la mano.

-Creo que volcán no es la palabra correcta – Donatello y Michu tras ellos.

-¿Cuándo a mencionado alguna palabra correcta este zoquete? – Raphael y Micaela venían con una guitarra – toma Gonzalo –

-Gracias Raphael – la sujeta.

-¿No sabía que te gustaba tocar la guitarra? – Mikey leda una palmada.

-Si bebe – katy le confirma – y lo hace muy bien –

-No sabía que te gustaba como tocara la guitarra – sonríe feliz.

Ella solo sonríe y se sienta en una de las mantas y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Mikey, Gonzalo los ve y solo asiente, Usagi camina hacia el y pone una mano en su hombro como apoyo.

-¿Dónde están Leo y Alex? – Michu se recarga en Donatello y el pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Ese par de tortolos se quedaron porque – Raphael hace señal de entre comillas – estaban preparando una canasta de bocadillos –

-Aja – dijeron todos al unisonó.

-¿Qué significa ese Aja? – Leo llegaba con Alex de la mano – nosotros trajimos la comida – levanta un poco la canasta –

-¿Qué trajeron ustedes? – Alex los mira enarcando una ceja – solo vi que Usagi y Gonzalo armaron la fogata –

-Yo traje la guitarra – Raphael se defiende – coopere en algo –

-Yo traje mi sola y hermosa presencia – Mikey decía abrazando a Katy – y también a mi bebe –

-Yo pongo la diversión – Michu endereza un poco el rostro – y mi Amor pone la filosofía de estrellas –

-No pues si es mucho – Leonardo deja la canasta y se sientan en una de las mantas – bueno que empiece la noche –

Después de comer y charlar comenzaron a recordar el día que se conocieron.

-¿Recuerdo que me dijiste rana? – Mikey le reprochaba a su novia.

-¿Rana? – Gonzalo observa a Mikey – pero nenita ¿tanto así?... está bien que este algo ojón pero de eso a confundirlo con una rana –

Todos se quedaron de una pieza…¿Cómo olvidaron que Gonzalo no sabía que ellos eran...?

-Cuéntenme como se conocieron – Gonzalo se veía entusiasmado por saber la historia de ellos.

-A mi también gustaría saber – Usagi los alentaba a contar.

-Haber yo empiezo – Donatello abrazo a Michu – lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –

-Que buena memoria – Mikey dice divertido.

-¿Cómo sabes que es memoria? – Raphael dice asombrado -¡milagro despertó una neurona muerta de Mikey! –

-Que gracioso -

-Como iba diciendo recuerdo que había salido de la guarida para ir a casa de Abril una amiga nuestra para recoger algo que había pedido me comprara, al pasar por una biblioteca publica pude percatarme que estaba una luz encendida, algo muy raro para la hora que era, pase tranquilamente y observe por la ventana a una linda chica acomodando unos libros.

-La linda chica soy yo –

-Claro Amor, me quede por un largo rato observándola se veía tan asumida en lo que hacía –

-Asique andabas de mirón –

-No exactamente Raphael, de pronto escuche unos ruidos en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, decidí no prestar atención a lo que pasaba y seguí observándola –

-Yo me quede hasta noche revisando los libros que me llevaría al orfelinato para leer a los pequeñitos del lugar, entonces escuche un ruido en el pasillo, me dio muchísimo miedo –

-¿Pensaste que era un fantasma? –

-No exactamente Mikey…hay que temerle más a los vivos que a lo muertos, repentinamente se abrió la puerta y entraron dos sujetos armados –

_-Hola muñeca…¿Por qué tan sola? – _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? – _

-Me dio una ligera sospecha que no querían exactamente libros –

-Fue entonces cuando vi a ese par de delincuentes romper la puerta de una patada – observa a su novia – me preocupe bastante de lo que le podían hacer –

_-No te asustes solo queremos divertirnos un rato –_

_-Aléjense o grito –_

_-Nadie te escuchara –_

_-_Sentí un miedo horrible uno de esos tipos me tomo de la mano, yo grite desesperada pero el me dio una bofetada y me tiro al piso –

-_¡Cállate! –_

_-Por favor…no me hagan nada les daré lo que quieran –_

_-Así será…así será… -_

-Recuerdo que cerré los ojos presa del miedo, escuche varios golpes y algo caer al suelo fuertemente – da un largo suspiro – y al abrirlos vi a Donatello parado frente a mí, el había golpeado y noqueado fácilmente a esos tipos recuerdo que se veía tan fuerte con ese palote como arma –

-Es que venía de una posada navideña y se quedo sin colación de piñata y se conformo con el palo – Mikey de nuevo.

-Creo que se llama Bo Amor – Donatello sonríe divertido.

-Pues será el sereno pero me salvaste… te veías tan fuerte y tan verde –

-¿Verde? – Gonzalo la miro intrigado.

-Quiso decir verdaderamente fuerte – Raphael intervino oportunamente.

-Eso – dice sonrojada – desde entonces me perdí en esa linda mirada –

-Y yo nunca quise dejar de verla –

-Y dese entonces son novios – Leonardo los mira sonriendo.

-Y ese mismo día yo conocí a Micaela – la abraza tiernamente - ¿recuerdas? –

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – Comienza a recordar – ese día me quede hasta tarde en la universidad terminando una tesis, recuerdo que la universidad estaba sola al igual que en la calle…cuando termine apague la computadora tome mis cosas y Salí rumbo a mi casa como siempre –

-Ese día yo estaba haciendo las típicas rondas –

-¿Rondas? – de nuevo Gonzalo.

-Quiso decir rondallas – Mikey sonríe divertido.

-¡¿Rondalla?! – Raphael grita exasperado.

-No sabías que tocabas en una rondalla – Gonzalo pregunta emocionado.

-Ni yo – susurra bajo asesinando a su hermano con la mirada – entonces decidí pasar por una colonia no muy segura que digamos, después de todo no tenía miedo llevaba con migo mis za…-

-Panderos – Mikey dice de pronto – en la rondalla el toca los panderos –

-Mikey – dice en tono de advertencia.

-Los panderos – reflexiona Gonzalo – supongo que te vez curioso –

Todos ríen un poco bajo.

-Como iba diciendo pase por ahí de casualidad y vi a una linda chica que llevaba unos libros en la mano y una gran mochila al hombro, escuche su tacón al caminar y me llamo demasiado la atención que caminara sola por ese rumbo -

-Yo me dirigía a casa y como ya estaba muy atrasada decidí cortar camino por ese lugar, fue cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, vi por sobre mi hombro que eran un sujeto enorme y de muy mala traza –

-Seguro era Raphael –

-No Mikey – Micaela entorna los ojos – era el tipo más feo y peligroso que había visto antes –

-Por eso era Raphael –

-¡Ya me arte! – Raphael estaba a punto de pararse, pero Leonardo lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Raphael solo estamos charlando – observa a Mikey – ya basta Mikey – luego a Micaela – continúa por favor –

-Pero seguro que era Raphael –

-¡Mikey! – Leonardo y Raphael.

-Como iba diciendo ese tipo "que no era Raphael" – mira a Mikey – estaba muy cerca de mí y cada vez que yo aumentaba l paso el hacía lo mismo, no supe cómo ni cuándo di vuelta por un callejón y ese no tenia salida –

-Seguro lo hizo con la intención de que la salvara – Raphael dice.

_-Creo que se te acabo el camino lindura –_

_-Aléjese de mi…se defenderme muy bien –_

-Ni que lo digas – Raphael recuerda aquella patada que recibió cuando lo desconoció la primera vez que lo vio de humano.

-_pero si solo vengo a darte un simple besito –_

_-¡Auxilio! –_

_-No grites que nadie te escucha –_

-Aquel sujeto se acerco a mí y me tomo de las manos y me levanto centímetros del suelo, yo solo cerré los ojos aterrada. Recuerdo que le di una patada y me soltó repentinamente al caer quede sentada en el piso y solo lo vi retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo, creí que si le había dado fuerte pero… -

_-Valiente tipo, ponerse con una mujer –_

_-_Raphael le había dado un buen golpe –

_-Estas bien –_

_-SI…gracias –_

- y desde ese día me quede a su lado – lo abraza fuertemente.

-Si les digo que ya tenía ella eso planeado… me vio tan guapo que me quiso atrapar –

-Raphael – Micaela le dio un beso – que arrogante eres – le dice sonriendo…

-¿Y ustedes como se conocieron? – mira a Mikey y Katy.

-Pues para mas coincidencia fue el mismo día – comienza a recordar – ese día tenía hambre –

-¿Cuándo? – Raphael.

-Ese día Bro, me moría de hambre –

-Cuando no –

-Decidí que mientras mis hermanos hacían lo suyo yo iría por una buena rebanada de pizza, camine por varias azoteas –

-¿Azoteas? – Gonzalo.

-Camino varias veces azotando – intervino divertido Raphael – ya sabes cómo es camina y nunca se fija por donde va –

-Entonces seguí caminando – mira con reproche a Raphael que sonreía divertido – vi que por el lugar había mucho alboroto –

-Ese día me fui a un concierto, recuerdo que estaba súper emocionada fui con unas amigas -

-Si recuerdo que era un grupo muy sonado se llamaba – lo piensa un poco – mi chamaco romántico –

Katy lo mira seria y desvía la mirada molesta.

-My Chemical Romance – le corrige - ¿Cómo puedes confundir así ese nombre? –

-Pues a mí me suena a un chamaco romántico - dice con una especie de puchero.

-Después del concierto mis amigas se fueron por su lado y yo por el mío, busque en mi bolsa por si tenía algo de dinero para el taxi… pero me había gastado todo en la tarde en una buena y deliciosa pizza con mis amigas –

-¿Alguien duda que ese par no es tal para cual? – Raphael los apunta.

-Entonces yo me dirigía a casa de mi tía que estaba más cerca que la mía, camine y camine y me di cuenta que dos tipos estaban parados en la esquina por la cera que iba caminando, decidí atravesar para no buscar pasar junto a ellos –

-Yo estaba observando muy de cerca que los sujetos la habían señalado y murmuraban algo, las miradas de esos dos no me agrado para nada de pronto ellos caminaron y se interpusieron en el camino de ella –

_-¿Adonde tan solita? –_

_-No vengo sola… mi novio me está esperando allá al frente –_

_-Yo no veo a nadie –_

_-Yo tampoco –_

-Uno de los tipos me tomo de la mano pero yo me zafe fácilmente, el otro sujeto miro que no viniera nadie y saco un cuchillo –

-_Quiero todo lo que traigas –_

_-Suélteme no tengo nada de dinero –_

-Recuerdo que ella dio un par de buenos golpes que logro desorientarlos un poco, ella trato de correr pero… -

-Se me desato la cinta de mi zapato y caí pesadamente al suelo, los tipos rápidamente se acercaron -

-Yo me acerque rápidamente a espaldas de ellos –

_-Si que me divertiré un poco esta noche –_

-yo le di una patada cuando estaba en el piso y el tipo se cayó el otro se molesto demasiado y alzo el puño a lo alto, yo solo espere el golpe que no podía evadir –

-La vi cerrar los ojos y sin pensarlo sostuve la mano del tipo –

-_Que no escuchaste que su novio la estaba esperando –_

_-¿Pero qué demonios? –_

-De un rápido golpe lo deje fuera de combate y al que estaba en el suelo le di una buena patada al verlos ya noqueados le tendí la mano para levantarla –

-_A si que somos novios y yo ni enterado –_

_-Eso parece –_

-Y desde entonces juntos por siempre nunca quise dejar de ver esos grandes ojos azules – Mikey abraza a katy - ¿no es así bebe? –

-Si… ya éramos novios y ni enterados – suspira – me atrapo esos ojos tuyos –

-Por eso le dijiste rana – Gonzalo entiende – pues ahora que lo veo si esta ojón – sonríe divertido.

-¿Ustedes como se conocieron? – Usagi observa a su amigo Leonardo.

-Si intrépido te toca a ti contar las anécdotas –

-¿Intrépido? – Gonzalo.

-Es que a si le dice Raphael de cariño– katy le responde nerviosa.

-Pues como ellos fue el mismo día –

-Valla coincidencia - Gonzalo dice asombrado.

-Esa noche me quede en la oficina revisando un nuevo caso bastante problemático se me fue la noción del tiempo y ya pasaba de media noche, decidid dar por terminado la lectura de ese día y me prepare para salir y dirigirme a casa –

-Yo estaba por casualidad pasando por el lugar ya que estaba buscando a mis hermanos, al pasar por el edificio de juzgados me llamo la atención un carro con unos tipos dentro de el, era demasiado raro que estuvieran así sin hacer nada como esperando algo o en este caso alguien –

-Al salir cerré la puerta muy bien y comencé a caminar a esas alturas del día odiaba los zapatos de tacón estaba súper cansada, asumida en mis pensamientos seguí caminando sin notar que el un carro estaba siguiéndome despacio –

-Yo note que ese carro iba tras la chica que acababa de salir de ese lugar, por cualquier caso los seguí igual… no le quitaba la vista de encima sabia que algo ocurriría –

-Repentinamente el carro se detuvo y sin pensar mira hacia el –

_-Buenas noches abogada ¿no cree que es muy tarde para trabajar? –_

-Al ver ese sujeto me asuste bastante ya que era el tipo al que estaba demandando en el caso que llevaba –

-_Eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia –_

_-No lo creo-_

-Repentinamente vi como ellos bajaban del carro y habían sacado un arma, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a un callejón –

-Ese callejón no tenia salida y cuando me di la vuelta ellos ya estaban tras de mi apuntándome con el arma –

_-Creo que ya llego el tiempo de olvidarnos de cierta demanda –_

_-¿De qué hablan? –_

_-Quiero que retires los cargos o aquí mismo te mueres –_

_-Yo no hare eso…ustedes son unos defraudadores y merecen su castigo-_

_-_Uno de ellos me tomo del cuello y me elevo un poco del suelo pegándome a la pared –

_-Entonces en ese caso jugaremos un poquito –_

_-Suélteme –_

_-Pero si apenas es el comienzo –_

-En ese momento me paralice por completo al comprender sus intenciones, solo cerré los ojos ya que casi no llegaba oxigeno a mí por la presión de su mano en mi cuello –

-Yo llegue tras de ellos y solo en dos minutos ya estaban inocente los tipos tras del que sostenía a Alex –

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene la soltaras ahora mismo –_

-Aquel tipo la aventó al piso y se dejo ir contra mí, pero no era rival digno que digamos, un par de puños y ya contaba cuantas estrellas había a su alrededor –

-Cuando abrí los ojos estaba aturdida por la caída y por la falta de aire, sobe un poco mi cuello y ahí estaba Leo se inclino y me miro a los ojos –

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –_

_-Creo..creo que si…gracias –_

-En su mirada vi miedo y un gran alivio de que la ayudara… - la abraza y besa su frente – me jure a mi mismo en ese momento en no dejarla sola jamás y que la protegería el resto de mi vida –

-Yo supe en ese instante que en esos ojos encontré aquello que faltaba en mi vida –

Cada uno de ellos guardo silencio recordando aquello que fue el primer encuentro, la primer mirada, el primer susurro, el primer toque…el primer y único amor.

**Desde Que Llegaste …. No Me Quema El Frio  
Me Hierve La Sangre …. Oigo Mis Latidos  
Desde Que Llegaste …. Ser Feliz Es Mi Vicio  
Contemplar La Luna ….. Mi Mejor Oficio **

**  
No Te Prometo Amor Eterno  
Porque No Puedo  
Soy Tripulante De Una Nube  
Aventurero  
Un Cazador De Mariposas  
Cuando Te Veo  
Y Resumido En Tres Palabras  
Cuanto Te Quiero**

Cuanto Te Quiero

Desde Que Llegaste …. Nada Está Prohibido  
Se Marcho La Duda …. Me Abrazo Un Suspiro  
Desde Que Llegaste …. No Hay Mejor Motivo  
Para Despertarme …. Pa` Sentirme Vivo

**  
No Te Prometo Amor Eterno  
Porque No Puedo  
Soy Tripulante De Una Nube  
Aventurero  
Un Cazador De Mariposas  
Cuando Te Veo  
Y Resumido En Tres Palabras  
Cuanto Te Quiero**

Cuanto Te Quiero

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La canción de este fic fue

Desde que llegaste


	5. Coincidir

Hola :P yo de nuevo dejando un capitulo cortito

El que sigue será muy romántico y apasionado :P

Gracias a todos por sus review que me animan a seguir XD

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hey Gon – Mikey habla de pronto - ¿para qué trajiste la guitarra? –

-Nada mas de adorno Mikey – Raphael le dice sarcásticamente – pues para echarse un palomaso –

-¿Palomaso?... creí que aquí solo habían gaviotas –

-No Mikey así se dice cuando alguien va a cantar con guitarra – explica Michu a su cuñado.

-Que nos vas a cantar Gonzalo - katy se veía emocionada.

-Algo muy lindo –

Gonzalo toma la guitarra y se acomoda lo más cómodo posible para empezar a tocar.

-Haber esta es una linda canción - comienza a afinar la guitarra y a sacar leve notas de ella – se llama alguien soy yo -

**Tú no sabes quién soy yo,**

**No sé quién eres tú,**

**Y en realidad, quien sabe que somos los dos**

**Y yo como un secuestrador te persigo por amor,**

**y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,**

**y la clave de mi corazón...**

-Al comenzar la canción los chicos se miraron tiernamente y se abrazaron, recordando…viviendo y sintiendo su amor…

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú no sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

**Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo**

Gonzalo le da una mirada a Usagi y este se la devuelve, Gonzalo gira su rostro y observa a katy que esta con los ojos cerrados recargada en el pecho de Mikey.

**Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz y tu lo estas**

**y sentirte bien,**

**Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más**

**Por encima del bien y del mal.**

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú no sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

**Y alguien soy yo**

Usagi mira a Alex y Leonardo que están ambos mirándose a los ojos, ella se veía realmente feliz al lado de Leonardo a lo mismo que el, hacían una hermosa pareja, y el no haría nada que cambiara eso.

**En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida ..**

**Que no seas tú**

**Tú no sabes quién soy yo,**

**No sé quién eres tú... Ya somos dos**

De nuevo Gonzalo y Usagi se devolvieron la misma mirada de no poder tener aquello que aceptaron perder.

**Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña**

**y tú no sabes que soy yo,**

**Alguien te piensa constantemente, alguien te busca**

**y por fin te encontró,**

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

**Alguien te amó, Y alguien soy yo!**

Al terminar la última nota los chicos aplaudieron con alegría a Gonzalo.

-Que bien tocas Gonzalo – Donatello lo mira sonriendo – y también cantas muy bien –

-Gracias –

-Esa canción –Alex habla de pronto – es muy linda pero triste –

-Si Gonzalin – esta vez fue katy – me parece triste amar y no decirlo –

-Es triste pero si la otra persona es feliz… –

-La otra persona lo es – Usagi termina lo que Gonzalo comenzó.

-Que profundidad – Raphael los miro enarcando una ceja.

-Yo por eso te digo a cada rato cuanto te amo – Mikey abraza a katy.

Un par de horas de varia música, historias y viejas anécdotas de todos.

-Ya es muy tarde… - Mikey bosteza – será mejor ir a dormir –

-Creo que Mikey tiene razón – Leonardo observa a Gonzalo -

-Haber les parece si les canto una canción a la medida de ustedes – comienza a finar - mientras ustedes se van a descansar… yo prefiero quedarme otro rato - empieza a tocar el principio de la canción – esta es una bella y cierta verdad de cuando las personas están destinadas a vivir juntas, el mismo destino se encarga de juntarlas… -

**Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato  
y hoy coincide que también tú estás aquí  
coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida  
tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio… y coincidir**

Mikey toma de la mano a katy que solo se despide de los demás moviendo la mano…

**  
Si navego con la mente en los espacios  
o si quiero a mis ancestros retornar  
agobiado me detengo y no imagino  
tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio… y coincidir**

-Donatello se pone de pie y con el Michu, ambos dicen adiós y se van caminando abrazados…

**  
Si en la noche me entretengo en las estrellas  
y capturo la que empieza a florecer  
la sostengo entre las manos más me alarma  
tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio… y coincidir**

Raphael se levanta y jala despacio a su novia y ella se deja caer a la espalda de Raphael que gustoso la lleva sobre el…

**  
Si la vida se sostiene por instantes  
y un instante es el momentos de existir  
si tu vida es otro instante.. no comprendo  
**

Leonardo ayuda a ponerse de pie a su novia que se despide agitando la mano a Usagi y Gonzalo que se quedan en la fogata, Leonardo la abraza y caminan a paso seguro a la casa tras los demás…

**Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio… y coincidir….**

Cada uno se marcha rumbo a la casa de playa donde sin pensarlo darán un gran paso a su intenso amor…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Entrega total

Hola a todos :P

Acá yo con un nuevo capitulo

Debo confesar que este me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo u.u

Es que no soy muy buena para escribir cosas picositas XD

Espero y les guste y si no me dicen :(

Su miga maryhamatogir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

En las habitaciones…

-¿Cansada? – Donatello observa como Michu abre la ventana de su habitación.

-Solo un poco atontada con el enorme susto de hoy – se gira a mirar a Donatello.

-No me imagino que hubiera pasado si fueras tú la que… - desvía la mirada.

-Pero no fue así… y afortunadamente nada malo pasó –

Donatello se puso de pie y la miro serio.

-Prométeme que nunca te expondrás en ese peligro por mi –

Michu camino hacia el y lo abrazo.

-No puedo prometerte algo que no se si cumpliría – lo besa tiernamente – yo haría lo que fuera por ti…te amo mi amor –

Donatello la abrazo más fuerte.

-Quédate esta noche – susurro bajo.

Michu abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de su novio.

**Bésame La Boca…**

Donatello se separo de ella un poco y tomo el rostro y beso sus labios como nunca antes…

**Con Tu Lágrima De Risa**

**Bésame La Luna**

**Tapa El Sol Con El Pulgar**

Michu correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos sintiendo como las manos de su novio bajaban lentamente sobre su cuerpo…

**Bésame El Espacio**

**Entre Mi Cuerpo Y Tu Silueta**

**Y Al Mar Más Profundo**

**Bésale Con Tu Humedad.**

Donatello sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando las manos de Michu pasaron bajo su camisa, sintiendo la piel y aquellos músculos de su cuerpo…

**Bésame El Susurro**

**Que Me Hiciste En El Oído**

**Besa El Recorrido**

**De Mis Manos A Tu Altar**

**Con Agua Bendita De Tu Fuente**

**Bésame Toda La Frente**

**Que Me Bautiza Y Me Bendice**

**Esa Manera De Besar.**

**Besa Mis Campos Y Mis Flores**

**Con Tus Gotitas De Colores**

Lentamente Donatello la guiaba hacia la cama, llevándola con gracia y delicadeza sin dejar de besarla se recostaron ambos…

**Besa La Lluvia**

**Que Resbala En La Ventana**

**Besa Mi Vida Y Mis Cenizas**

**Y Me Dirás Que Voy De Prisa**

**Bésame Y Deja Con Un Grito**

Ambos se miraban entre sorprendidos y ansiosos, poco a poco el comenzó a quitar la camisa de la chica y aquello que estorbaba al tacto de su mano torpe y a la vez diestra sabiendo donde tocar arrancando un suspiro de ansiedad en la chica…

**Que Lo Logre.**

**Besa El Torrente De Ilusiones**

**Bésame Todas Las Pasiones**

**Besa Mi Río Hasta Su Desembocadura**

**Besa Mi Vida Y Mis Cenizas**

**Y Me Dirás Que Voy De Prisa**

**Besa Mis Días Y Mis Noches,**

**Mis Diluvios Y Mi Cielo A Pleno Sol.**

Ella comienza a quitarle la camisa, y lentamente logra desabrochar lo que aun levaba Donatello, el cerro los ojos dejando sentir las manos frías y temblorosas de su novia…

**Bésame Los Ojos**

**Aún Dormido En La Mañana**

**Bésame La Piel**

**Con El Caudal De Tu Estrechez**

**Con Agua Bendita De Tu Fuente**

**Bésame Toda La Frente**

**Que Me Bautiza Y Me Bendice**

**Esa Manera De Besar.**

**Besa Mis Campos Y Mis Flores**

**Con Tus Gotitas De Colores**

Bajo las sabanas ambos chicos sentían su piel a cada rose de ellos, no había nada que los cubriera a excepción de esa blanca y suave sabana…portadora de secretos y caricias que ocurrían bajo ella…

**Besa La Lluvia**

**Que Resbala En La Ventana**

**Besa Mi Vida Y Mis Cenizas**

**Y Me Dirás Que Voy De Prisa**

**Bésame Y Deja Con Un Grito**

**Que Lo Logre.**

Ambos chicos arquearon su cuerpo y dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro ansioso y nuevo que daba anuncio a que su bello, limpio y puro amor…se había consumado…

**Besa El Torrente De Ilusiones**

**Bésame Todas Las Pasiones**

**Besa Mi Río Hasta Su Desembocadura**

**Besa Mi Vida Y Mis Cenizas**

**Y Me Dirás Que Voy De Prisa**

**Besa Mis Días Y Mis Noches,**

**Mis Diluvios Y Mi Cielo A Pleno Sol.**

**Y Mi Cielo A Pleno Sol...**

-Te amo – dice respirando cansado.

-Y yo a ti – susurra cansada dejándose abrazar por él.

En la habitación de Raphael…

Raphael se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama quedando sentado observando hacia la ventana.

-¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunta Micaela sentándose al lado de el – te noto muy pensativo –

-No me pasa nada – desvía la mirada con un leve gruñido muy a su estilo.

-Guárdate esa actitud de a mi no me pasa nada para otros – con una mano toma su rostro y hace que lo mire - ¿Qué te pasa? –

Raphael la observa un tanto confundido.

-No quiero hablar de eso – se zafa de la mano de Micaela – después de todo es mi culpa que casi hubiera una tragedia hoy –

Micaela frunce el ceño comprendiendo a lo que se refería Raphael, ella se pone de pie con la mirada cansada.

-Lo de katy no fue tu culpa…y debes de entenderlo…ella quiso ir por ese balde – desvía la mirada - ahora que si quieres matarte con una culpa que no es tuya…te dejo solo si eso deseas –

Micaela dio un solo paso hacia la puerta cuando una mano al rededor de su cintura la detuvo.

**Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas  
Mas me callo y te marchas**

-No te vayas – susurra en el oído de la chica – quédate esta noche -

**Aun tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún dia de no esconder las heridas  
Que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada dia un poco más cuanto  
tiempo vamos a esperar **

Raphael comienza a besar el cuello de Micaela bajando lentamente hacia su hombro.

**Me muero por abrasarte y que me abrases tan fuerte  
Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma me voy me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se  
acercan susurrando **

Micaela cerro los ojos sintiendo los labios de Raphael, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su piel se erizaba a cada rose.

**Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior  
Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando  
El miedo a sufrir**

Raphael lentamente la lleva hacia la cama, ambos temblaban pero su amor superaba aquellos nervios primerizos.

**  
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz sorprenderte  
Sentir todavía ese flechazo al verte  
Que mas dará lo que digan, que mas dará lo que piensen  
Si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**

El la gira para quedar frente a frente, ambos se abrazan y exploran sutilmente con sus manos su cuerpo…dejando salir suspiros ansiosos.

**Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando  
El miedo a sufrir**

Sin tener noción del tiempo ambos se recuestan en la cama y comienzan a despejar sus cuerpos de prendas lo más delicadamente posible.

-Te amo – dice con vos entrecortada.

Ella solo suspira dejando sentir el amor que le demostraba en aquellos momentos.

**Me muero por conocerte saber qué es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas  
Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir, sembrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
Cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir,  
Aparcando  
El miedo a sufrir**

Ambos chicos se abrazan recibiéndose uno a otro y cerrando los ojos sabiéndose uno del otro…culminando aquel amor que sentían ambos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las canciones fueron…

Bésame en la boca de Ricardo Montaner

Sin miedo a nada de Alex ubago

Espero y si les guste,aca yo subiendo el capitulo con el jefe al lado :P... el otro cap no tardara tanto es que estuve el fin de semana sin internet y en la noche me la pase escribiendo.

Solo unos detallitos mas y mañana el siguiente cap…

Por cierto ya casi tengo listo el capítulo final :P 4 capítulos mas y el final XD


	7. A tu lado

Hola a todos :P

Acá yo con el siguiente capitulo

Miles de gracias por sus reviews

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rato después en el recibidor de la casa Usagi y Gonzalo recién llegaban después de apagar la fogata…

-Que bien tocas amigo –

-Gracias Usagi –

-¿Hace mucho que lo haces? –

-Pues desde la adolescencia a mi padre le gustaba mucho la música – deja la guitarra en uno de los sillones de descanso – así que creo que él fue la influencia a que me gustara –

-Los padres son una buena guía para los principios de un hijo –

-Sabias palabras amigo – Gonzalo le da una palmada - ¿Te vas a dormir? –

-Tengo un poco de hambre…iré a la cocina –

-Ok amigo – bosteza largamente – pues yo si me voy a dormir…este día fue muy cansado –

-Buenas noches amigo – hace reverencia Usagi formal.

-Buenas noches – Gonzalo lo imita.

Gonzalo sube las escaleras y pasa por las habitaciones de las chicas deteniéndose en una en particular, un poco dudoso da unos golpecitos solo para saber si ya estaba dormida.

-¿Mikey? – se escucha desde adentro - ¿eres tú? –

-No…soy yo nenita… ¿puedo pasar? –

-Pasa…está abierta la puerta –

Al entrar observa como Katy está sentada en la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, no pudo reprimir sentir un dolor en su pecho al verla de esa manera, despacio y con duda se sienta a un costado de ella mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo? –

-No –

-Repito…¿sucede algo? –enarca una ceja.

Katy deja salir un suspiro desganado.

-No puedo dormir – se tapo la cara con enfado – me da miedo cerrar los ojos…siento…siento como si - destapa su rostro y lo mira con los ojos cristalinos – como si estuviera aun en el mar…escucho aquel zumbido aterrador –

Gonzalo suspira pensando en lo que ella debió pasar en esos momentos y sin pensarlo pasa una mano por su hombro y la atrae hacia el abrazándola recargándola hacia su pecho que en esos momentos amenazaba su corazón en salir.

-No quiero quedarme sola –

-No lo estas – dice con calma – yo… - duda en seguir – tienes a tu bebe y a los demás –

-Lo sé…pero aun así hoy… - deja de hablar.

-Tengo una idea – Gonzalo la separa para ver su rostro – le diré a Mikey que te acompañe hasta que duermas –

El rostro de katy se ilumino por completo al momento que el corazón de Gonzalo se ensombreció.

-Veo que te pones muy feliz – alza su rostro y besa su frente – a si te vez más linda – se pone de pie – ahora regreso –

Sale de la habitación en busca de Mikey.

Momentos después…

-Es por eso que no puede dormir –

-Me imaginaba algo así – Mikey se pone una camisa – voy con ella –

Gonzalo lo toma del brazo antes de salir.

-Confió en ti – lo mira serio – solo en lo que duerme y esta por demás decirte que solo compañía –

-¿Qué acaso no me conoces? – Enarca una ceja – yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así –

-Lo sé …solo es precaución-

Ambos chicos se miran serios por un momento después ambos ríen.

-Anda ya ve con katy –

-OK… nos vemos mañana Gonzo –

Observa a Mikey como entra a la habitación de Katy y cierra la puerta tras de el, el rostro de Gonzalo se pone serio y frunce el ceño.

-¿Porque me duele más de lo que debiera? – susurra para sí mismo - ¿será que…? – Niega con la cabeza – no, no puede ser eso…ella es como mi hermanita… – entra a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

En la habitación de katy…

Ambos chicos están abrazados en el balcón mirando la luna, ella se separa un poco de él y entra a su habitación.

-¿Te sientes mucho mejor bebe? –

-Si – camina hacia su cama y se deja caer – estoy muerta –

Mikey la mira con una ceja enarcada.

-Bueno literalmente hablando – sonríe tiernamente – Creo que ahora si podre dormir tranquila –

-¿Si? – camina hacia ella y se sienta a un costado de ella – gracias a dios estas a salvo –

-Gracias a ustedes que no se dieron por vencidos en buscarme – le da un tierno beso en la mejilla – y a ti por regresarme –

Mikey la mira extrañado.

-SIP.. – le sonríe – te escuche…tu me trajiste de vuelta –

Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos sin decir palabra hasta que…

-Te veo mucho mejor ahora – se pone de pie – debo irme… no es correcto que me quede en tu cuarto –

Katy lo miro triste y desvió la mirada, Mikey lo noto se veía tan frágil…tan linda tal como la veía en sus sueños…

**Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar...**

**Pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar**

**y mirarte descansar segura y junto a mí...**

Mikey camina hacia ella y le da un beso en los labios, la recuesta sin decir palabra, ella se dejo guiar y cómodamente recostó su cabeza sobre aquella suave almohada, Mikey la cubre con una sabana y se recuesta al lado de ella sobre la sabana.

-¿Me quieres? – pregunta tratando de no dormir aun.

**Te soñé...y estabas tan bella tan mujer pensé soñar**

**Pues no podía imaginar que sería de mi vida sin tu amor sin tu calor...**

-Te amo – susurra en su oído – ahora duerme…estás conmigo… -

**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro **

**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día**

**Llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...**

La luz de la luna entraba por la habitación alumbrando el amor de ambos chicos con aquella luz blanca y transparente…tal cual era su amor.

**Te soñé...estaba despierto y te mire...pensé soñar...**

**Pues no creí que fuera real tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte**

**Descansar seguro junto a mí...**

Mikey observa como cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormida, sonrió para sí mismo y no quiso ni pensar su vida sin ella.

**Tuve momentos de profunda soledad y ahora no lo creo y junto a ti me encuentro **

**Desesperado estuve a punto de caer y apareciste un día**

**Llegando hasta mi vida y te soñé...**

-Hasta mañana… - suspira cerrando los ojos – esta vez…no es un sueño… - el cansancio lo vence y queda profundamente dormido junto a su gran amor.

**Estaba despierto y te soñé....**

En la cocina…

Usagi entraba a la cocina cuando noto el refrigerador abierto y se notaba que alguien estaba buscando en el interior, frunció el ceño al pensar en algún posible enemigo, mas de inmediato se relajo ¿Quién podría atacar en ese lugar? Se queso parado en el lumbral de la puerta esperando a ver el rostro tras el refrigerador, solo un nombre se le vino a la mente.

-¿Hambre Miguel ángel san? –

El rostro que miro al incorporarse no era el esperado.

-¿Usagi? –

¿Alex san? –

Ella le sonríe y cierra el refrigerador con el pie ya que llevaba algo en las manos.

-¿Qué haces despierto? –

-Pues me dio un poco de hambre – puso una mano en la cabeza apenado.

-A mi también – pone en la mesa lo que llevaba - ¿quieres un sándwich? –

El solo asiente y se acomoda en la silla quedando frente a ella.

-Pensé que a mí solamente me había ganado el hambre – sonríe – y para serte sincera pensé que me encontraría con Mikey aquí –

-Pues yo pensé que tú eras el –

-Si, tienes razón era más lógico que él estuviera asaltando el refri – corta los jitomates con cuidado – últimamente me da más hambre que de costumbre – corta la cebolla y aguacate – debe ser por tantas veces que me moría de hambre al pasar por alto las horas de comida por el trabajo –

-¿Eres defensora? –

-¿Cómo? –

-Leonardo san me dijo que defendías a los débiles y a los que tenían problemas… por eso te digo defensora –

-Es algo más complicado que eso – sonríe – los defiendo legalmente…leyes… ¿entiendes eso? – lo mira que sigue sin comprender – haber…¿en tu mundo hay reglas o leyes? –

-Si –

-Ok… pues yo hago que respeten defendiendo a través de ellas por eso a los que son como yo los llaman abogados defensores…¿entiendes? –

-Creo que si – la observa como sigue preparando el pequeño aperitivo - ¿Leonardo san? –

-Leo fue a darse una ducha – le pone mayonesa y mostaza al pan – así que mientras vine por algo para calmar mi estomago – junta los panes – listo –

Se pone de pie y toma unos platos, una soda y dos bazos - espero y te gusten – pone las cosas en la mesa y toma asiento de nuevo, sirve las sodas tranquilamente – aquí tienes – pasa el plato con el sándwich y el bazo – provecho –

Usagi mira lo que le ofreció la chica y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Alex san –

-No hay de que – da una mordida y cierra los ojos – delicioso… tal como se me antojo – suelta una risita – si sigo comiendo así subiré de peso y me veré fea – da otra mordida.

-Yo no pienso eso – la mira a los ojos – pienso que seguirías viéndote linda –

Ella sigue comiendo y sonríe por el comentario, Usagi muerde su sándwich nerviosos por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Comieron en silencio…al terminar.

-Quede satisfecha – se pone de pie y observa que Usagi termino - ¿terminaste? –

-Si gracias –

Alex toma los trastes de el por igual y los pone en el lava platos.

-Listo – se gira hacia Usagi – me voy a la cama – bosteza – me dio sueño ahora – sonríe.

Camina hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenas noches Usagi –

-Buenas noches Alex san – se despide, ella asiente y sale de la cocina – Gracias por este pequeño rato de compañía – dice en voz baja.

En la habitación de Alex.

Llega y se pone su camisón de dormir, peina su pelo y se recuesta en la cama cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-Ya se que estas aquí – suelta una risita – Vez como si pongo atención en mi entorno –

-Pero te diste cuenta tarde – sale detrás de la cortina – todavía te cambiaste – enarca una ceja.

-No – dice como si nada – Ya había notado tu presencia –

-¿Y así continuaste desvistiéndote? – se cruza de brazos – cualquiera te podía ver –

-No cualquiera…solo tú –

Leonardo sonríe y camina hasta la cama, ella se hace a un lado, se inclina y besa sus labios.

-Te amo – dice en susurro.

**El Vino Es Mejor En Tu Boca**

**Te Amo Es Más Tierno En Tu Voz**

**La Noche En Tu Cuerpo Es Mas Corta**

**Me Estoy Enfermando De Amor.**

**Quisiera Caminar Tu Pelo**

Leonardo se recuesta lentamente a un costado de ella ambos se miran a los ojos.

**Quisiera Hacer Noche En Tu Piel**

**Pensar Que Fue Todo Un Sueño**

**Después Descubrirte Otra Vez.**

**Y Amarte Como Yo Lo Haría**

**Como Un Hombre A Una Mujer**

**Tenerte Como Cosa Mía**

**Y No Podérmelo Creer**

**Tan Mía, Mía, Mía, Mía**

**Que Eres Parte De Mi Piel**

**Conocerte Fue Mi Suerte**

**Amarte Es Un Placer**

**Mujer.**

Ambos se demuestran su amor con caricias tiernas y a la vez aun un poco tímidas, lentamente se despojan de la ropa.

**Quisiera Beber De Tu Pecho**

**La Miel Del Amanecer**

**Mis Dedos Buscando Senderos**

**Llegar Al Fin De Tu Ser**

**Bailar El Vals De Las Olas**

**Cuerpo A Cuerpo Tu Y Yo**

**Fundirme Contigo En La Sombra**

**Y Hacerte Un Poema De Amor**

Como la primera vez ambos se entregan su amor, aquel amor que nació con una sola mirada, con un solo toque…con una sola palabra…

**Y Amarte Como Yo Lo Haría**

**Como Un Hombre A Una Mujer**

**Tenerte Como Cosa Mía**

**Y No Podérmelo Creer**

**Tan Mía, Mía, Mía, Mía**

**Que Eres Parte De Mi Piel**

**Conocerte Fue Mi Suerte**

**Amarte Es Un Placer**

**Mujer.**

-Eres mía…. – dice cansado.

Ella solo sonríe fatigada y recarga la cabeza en el pecho de Leonardo, ambos cierran los ojos y duermen profundamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las canciones de este capitulo fueron

Te soñé de Aleks syntek

Amarte es un placer de Luis Miguel


	8. Un mal entendido

Hola a todos :P

Antes que nada mil perdones por la tardanza, pero el trabajo en estas semanas estuvo demasiado fuerte y estresante

Eran libros y libros que copiar, ¡¡hasta el domingo he trabajado ¡! U.U

Pero ya tenía este capítulo escrito solo me faltaba a lo mucho 15 minutos para poder checarlo y pulirlo

Y hasta hoy pude :P

Mil gracias por su paciencia y espero y les siga agradando la historia

Y espero sus reviews que me animan a tratar de seguir a pesar del trabajo

Disculpen a los que no he podido dejar reviews pero este fin de semana me pongo al corriente lo prometo

Sin mas por el momento les dejo este capitulo.

¿Cuándo actualizare?....u.u no lo se solo les prometo que le echare las ganas para que sea pronto

Solo espero que esta tardanza no les haiga quitado el interés de esta loca historia u.u

Su amiga la copiamaniaticaabdusida

maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

A la mañana siguiente…

Mikey camina un largo pasillo sin fondo, era raro nunca antes había estado en ese lugar, de pronto escucha un llanto que lo hace detenerse.

-¿Un bebe? – se dice a sí mismo - ¿pero dónde? –

Sigue caminando y se encuentra con un cuarto, entra al escuchar que de ese lugar sale el llanto.

-¿Hola? – dice al ver las siluetas de varias sombras alrededor, pero nadie hacia por ver la causa del llanto, observa una linda cuna y dentro de ella un hermoso bebe.

-Hola bebe…¿Dónde están tus papis? – se inclina un poco y toca las manitas del pequeño - ¿T e conozco? – frunce el ceño al sentir una extraña familiaridad.

-El es mi hijo – escucho una voz familiar a lo lejos.

-¿Quién? – Mikey mira alrededor - ¿De quién es el niño? –

En la habitación de Raphael…

Micaela se vestía tranquilamente cuando sintió despertar a Raphael.

-Buenos días dormilón – se acerca y lo besa - ¿dormiste bien? –

-En tu compañía me sentía como en el cielo – se incorpora un poco y la abraza – No te levantes quédate otro ratito mas –

-Ahora regreso iré a ver como amaneció Katy – se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta – pero cuando regrese ¿Qué te parece un baño? –

-Yo diría que sería un placer – se sienta y comienza a ponerse un short – No te tardes –

-OK – sale y pasa por las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Katy.

-¿Estará despierta? –

Alzo la mano pero justo antes de tocar decidió no hacerlo para no despertarla en caso de que durmiera aun, puso la mano en la manijera y comenzó a abrirla y entro como si nada.

-¿Katy? – Hablaba bajo -¿estás despierta? –

Se detuvo de golpe al ver aquello que sus ojos contemplaban, algo que ella pensó nunca ver, sonrió de lado y enarco una ceja, mordió su labio traviesamente y salió corriendo.

Tiempo después…

-¿Estás segura? –

-Si – Micaela lleva a rastras a Raphael – Ven para que lo veas con tus propios ojos –

-Incisito no lo puedo creer –

Al entrar Micaela gira a Raphael y aquello que vio lo hizo abrir grandes los ojos.

-¿Tienes una cámara? – mira malicioso a su novia.

-¡¿De quién es el niño?! – despierta Mikey gritando.

Micaela y Raphael se le quedan viendo.

¡¡¡Mikey va a ser papa!!! – grita Raphael sorprendido.

Con aquel grito Katy se despierta asustada.

-¡BEBE! – grita de pronto -¡¡AHHHHHH!! – Grita nuevamente al ver a Micaela y a Raphael en su cuarto.

En la otra habitación…

-¡¿Pero qué demo…?! – Gonzalo se levanta mas dormido que despierto al escuchar el grito de Katy.

-¡¡Katy me mataste!! – Grita Micaela saltando -¡¡Vas a ser mama!! -

En la otra habitación.

-¡¡Ya la mataron!! – Michu se endereza asustada al escuchar la frase "me mataste" -¡¡AHHHHH!! –

Donatello salta de la cama en posición de ataque asustado.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –

-¡Ya la mataron! – Sigue gritando mientras se pone la camisa de Donatello que estaba tirada - ¡Ahhhhhh! – vuelve a gritar y señala bajo la cintura de su novio - ¡estas desnudo! –

Donatello baja la mirada observándose y corre y se pone un short rápido.

-¡Dime que pasa! –

Observa asustado a su novia.

-¡No lo puedo creer Mikey! – escucharon gritar y salieron rápidamente al pasillo cuando vieron a Gonzalo correr solo en trusas hacia la habitación de Katy.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Katherine?! – grita al entrar.

Pero se queda de una pieza al ver a katy y a Mikey en la misma cama.

-¿Qué…como…cuando…donde…? – dice sin dejar de verlos.

Raphael se acerca a Gonzalo con la cara molesta.

-¿Qué?... pues ya no son castos… ¿Cómo?...pues creo que ya debes de saber cómo se hace….¿cuándo?... Creo desde hace tiempo…¿Dónde?... pues en una cama –

-¡¡Y katy está embarazada!! – Micaela sigue emocionada - ¡¡Vamos a ser tíos!!-

Gonzalo respira agitado abre los ojos grandes y una palabra atina a decir.

-¡¡Alex!! –

En la habitación…

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – se endereza rápidamente y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Alex! – grita Leo -¡¡espera estas desnuda!! –

Alex se mira y corre arrebatándole la camisa a Leo y poniéndose los bóxer que también eran de Leo, sale corriendo sin fijarse y choca con Usagi que salía de su habitación para saber la causa del alboroto.

-¡Cuidado! – grita Leo al ver semejante colisión – Tarde – dice con una gota de sudor.

Gonzalo sale de la habitación al pasillo desesperado.

-¡Alex! – Grita y ve a los caídos en el suelo -¡Katy ya no es virgen, está embarazada y tu jugando al twister! –

Ella es ayudada por Usagi a ponerse de pie y mira a Gonzalo molesta.

-No estoy jugando twister lo que pasa es que corrí y …¡¡¿EMBARAZADA?!! – grita de pronto.

Hace a un lado al aludido conejo y entra a la habitación con Gonzalo tras de ella.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? – Leonardo se para a un costado de Usagi.

-Al parecer un mal entendido seguro – dice resignado.

-¿Qué sucede? – Alex se para frente a todos a un costado de los aludidos chicos que aun no daban crédito a semejante alboroto armado.

-¡Mikey sedujo a Katherine y la embarazo! – Gonzalo grita disgustado

-¡Que! – Mikey dice asustado.

-El no puede seducir a nadie – Alex dice señalándolo – estamos hablando de Mikey -

-¿Quizás fue al revés? – Esta vez fue Raphael – Katy fue la que empezó todo -

-¡QUE! – esta vez fue katy.

-Válgame dios en vez de pizza se comieron la torta antes del recreo – Michu estaba sorprendida.

-¡Confíe en ti Miguel Ángel! – Gonzalo lo señala molesto - ¡Me decepcionaste… me decepcionaron ambos! –

-Bueno lo primero calmarse – Donatello – ellos se quieren –

-¡Mikey eres un estúpido irresponsable! – Grita Raphael -¡me imagino dos bebes criando otro bebe! –

-¡Cálmense! – Alex los mira a todos - ¡déjenlos hablar! –

Desde el marco de la puerta Usagi y Leo escuchaban.

-Hasta que alguien dijo algo coherente – Usagi dijo sonriendo.

-SI – Leonardo asiente – y esto terminara en un mal entendido como la zanahoria –

-¿Zanahoria? –

-Después te explico –

-Aclaremos las cosas – Alex puso orden - ¿Quien dijo que estaba embarazada? –

-Micaela – Gonzalo la señalo – y Raphael dijo que Miguel era el padre –

-¿Se va a volver sacerdote? –

-No Michu – Donatello trata de despabilarse – se refiere a que será papa –

-Es que no hablan español Amor –

-¿Raphael? – Alex se cruza de brazos - ¿de dónde sacaste esa mensada? –

-¡Ninguna mensada! – alza la voz.

-¡No me grites! – Alex lo mira seria – Dime con palabras no estoy sorda –

-Muy bien ex señorita abogada – toma aire – Mikey dijo al despertarse ¿de quién es el bebe? –

-Y en seguida Katy despertó gritando ¡Bebe! – Micaela continúo.

-Es que… -

-Tú no digas nada no tienes derecho de explicar nada – Gonzalo calla de pronto a Mikey antes de que hablara - ¿Qué les voy a decir a tus padres Katherine? – frota sus sienes.

-No le grites así a Mikey – Alex señala – haber momento, punto número uno – señala con el dedo – Katy llama a Mikey bebe – señala de nuevo con los dedos – numero dos – ambos están vestidos con lo mismo de ayer…además Katy está bajo su manta y Mikey fuera de ella – los señala seria – además recuerden de quien estamos hablando, se trata de Mikey y katy –

-Pido la palabra – Katherine se pone seria y observa molesta a Raphael y Micaela – en primer lugar nosotros no hemos hecho nada de lo que nos avergoncemos – mira a Alex de soslayo – nosotros no somos tan apuretes –

-Katy tiene razón – esta vez fue Mikey – yo solo la acompañe hasta que se durmiera y pues me gano el sueño – observa a katy y sonríe tiernamente – me quede dormido al lado de mi bebe –

Todos los observan detenidamente, Mikey observa a Michu molesto.

-Además a mi no me gustan las tortas solo las pizzas – recalca enarcando una ceja - ¿Cuál torta nos comimos antes? –

-A mí me gustan las tortas de jamón – Katy le dice a Mikey – y más si tiene mucho queso –

-Si bebe no digo que sepan mal – continua con su charla – pero prefiero la pizza –

-Bueno también son mas deliciosas que las tortas – termina Katy.

Alex les lanza una mirada significativa a los demás y enarca una ceja apuntando a los chicos.

-Y él es el seductor y ella la embarazada – pone las manos en su cintura – para la próxima vez primero escuchen –gira el rostro a los aludidos - ustedes ya no hagan caso de ellos y cámbiense de ropas para que bajen a desayunar – les dice a katy y Mikey – y ustedes – ahora a Raphael y a Micaela – dejen de espiar en las habitaciones y no imaginen cosas de mas – mira a Gonzalo – y tú no te dejes llevar sin averiguar antes.. – Da un largo suspiro - ¡cielos! – se soba la cabeza – ustedes sí que saben armar líos -

Camina pasando al lado de ellos hasta llegar hasta Leonardo lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico? – Michu le dice a Donatello.

-Unos mosquitos llamado Raphael y Micaela – les lanza una mirada.

-¡¿Queeeee?! – Raphael se cruza de brazos – cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo –

Todos se le quedan mirando.

-Sin palabras – Donatello toma de la mano a Michu – vamos a cambiarnos – salen de la habitación.

Rafael agarra a Micaela por igual.

-Come es posible que no entiendan lo que vimos – empieza a caminar – malagradecidos estos todavía que me preocupo por ellos y estos solo se dedican ahora a juzgarme – se escucha que sigue hablando fuera de la habitación.

Donatello observa a todos y lanza un suspiro largo y cansado.

-Solo nos falto la zanahoria – observa a Michu y ambos ríen.

-Sigo sin entender eso de la zanahoria – Usagi los mira contrariado.

-Nosotros te explicamos – Donatello sale junto con Michu y junto con Usagi van por el pasillo contando lo sucedido una vez en la cocina del terror.

En la habitación solo quedan Gonzalo, Mikey y Katy.

-Te explico lo sucedido – Mikey se pone de pie serio.

Un par de horas más tarde y después de muchas explicaciones, el desayuno había transcurrido lo más normal posible después de todo el alboroto armado en la habitación de Katy, una hora mas tarde se encontraban en la playa mirando hacia lo lejos, admirando toda aquella belleza de mar.

-Que enorme es todo el mar – Michu veía a lo lejos - ¿creen que el mundo es cuadrado? –

Las chicas las observan y sonríen divertidas.

-Según Cristóbal colon no – Micaela le dice mientras se pone unas gafas obscuras.

-Pues cuadrado o no esto es hermosos – Katy se deja caer en la arena blanca - ¿Qué piensas Alex? – le dice a su amiga al verla tan distraída.

-¿Qué estarán hablando? – observa a los chicos que hablan bajo entre ellos.

-¿Dónde? –Micaela gira la mirada hacia el lugar.

Todas los observan, Alex tenía razón, era como si ocultaran algo.

-¿Estás seguro que ya sabes qué hacer? –

-Que si – afirma Mikey - ¿Qué te pasa Raphael? – Dice entono ofendido- yo se que hacer –

-Eso espero pedazo de estomago subdesarrollado – lo mira molesto – porque si esto sale mal me las pagas –

-Ya, ya, ya ,ya – dice calmando a su hermano temperamental – ahora la cosa es lograr que ellas se vallan por un rato –

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? –

-No tengo ni la más remota idea Donatello –

-Solo que salgan de paseo – sugiere Leonardo.

-Ya se – Raphael sonríe - ¡¡chicas!! – les grita.

Las antes mencionadas voltean y miran a Raphael que las llama muy sonriente.

-¿Y este? – Michu lo mira desconfiada.

-Si tienes razón – Katy observa con los ojos entrecerrados –esa voz tan melodiosa me suena a trampa –

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – Micaela reclama ofendida – sonara a algo va a hacer pero no a trampa –

-Que bien conoces a tu noviecito – Michu la mira de soslayo.

-oigan chicas - se acercan a ellas - ¿no les gustaría dar un paseo en lancha? –

-¿Lancha? – Micaela observa a las chicas.

-¿Y eso por qué? – Katy se cruza de brazos.

-Pues nada más para que observen este lugar tan bello – dice señalando hacia lo lejos - ¿Qué dicen se animan? –

Las chicas se miran unas a otras.

-No suena tan mal – Micaela suena reflexiva – un simple paseo en lancha –

-Pero yo no sé andar en lancha – Michu dice preocupada.

-Es cómo manejar un carro - dice katy confiada – yo podría manejar –

-Solo que no mate alguna ballena o delfín – Raphael se burla de ella – lo bueno es que andan bajo el agua –

-Muy gracioso Raphael –

Rato después en el muelle…

-¿Cuál prefieren? – Donatello observa las que hay disponibles.

-¿Qué tal esa? – Michu se suba a una de color blanco con azul – se ve lindo el color –

-Ya esta decidido – katy mira aquella lancha con ojos brillantes -¡¡velocidad allá vamos!!! –

-¿Velocidad? – Alex se toca su estomago – mejor solo un paseo tranquilo –

Los demás se le quedan viendo algo contrariados.

-¿la ex señorita velocidad pidiendo eso? – Raphael la mira enarcando una ceja - ¿eres Alex o su hermana malvada gemela? –

-¿te sientes bien? – Leo se acerca a ella un tanto preocupado – te vez algo pálida –

-Es la falta de sol – Micaela la agarra y se la lleva a la lancha – dense prisa alejémonos un rato de estos hombres –

-Espera Micaela – Leonardo aun no quería que se fueran.

-Espérate Leo – Raphael lo jala – déjalas que se vayan recuerda el plan – dice casi en susurro, Leonardo solo asiente no muy convencido.

Katy y Michu se suben igual y lo encienden, los chicos observan que hagan las cosas con cuidado y todo en orden.

-¡Ya está todo listo! – grita emocionada Katy al escuchar el motor - ¡nos veremos en una hora o más! –

-¡Que sean tres ¡ - Michu se quita s camisa y deja ver su traje de baño - ¡quiero tomar mucho sol! –

-¡¡Michu!! – grita Donatello al borde del colapso celoso - ¡tapate! –

-Déjala – Raphael le da un codazo - ¿Quién la puede ver en medio del mar? –

Micaela y katy hacen lo mismo.

-¡¡Me lleva!! – Raphael.

-¡¡Bebe!! – Mikey.

-Déjenlas – Leonardo sonríe divertido - ¿Qué decías Raphael? –

Los otros ven a su hermano con cara de molestia, cuando Alex hace lo mismo despreocupadamente.

-¿Lo mismo que dirás tu? – le señala para que mire.

-¡¡Alex!! –

Las chicas solo ríen divertidas.

-¡Adios! – gritan agitando las manos.

La lancha sale rumbo mar adentro con cuatro chicas a bordo.

-Y se fueron – Donatello observa su reloj – espero y terminemos pronto la sorpresa –

-¿Llevan comunicador? – Leonardo pregunta aun preocupado.

-Claro, Michu lleva uno – le da una palmada a su hermano en la espalda – calma Leo –

-Si intrépido – Raphael pasa un brazo sobre su hermano atrayéndolo hacia el – se trata de las chicas… ¿Qué podría salir mal? –

-¿Es una pregunta o un presagio? – Mikey enarca una ceja mirando a lo lejos la lancha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews

Ya casi acaba solo un par de capis mas y listo y la pregunta que siempre me hago,

¿Por que cuando alguien dice "que puede Salir mal"?...¬¬ siempre algo pasa jajajaja

Cuídense…


	9. Isla¿Desierta?

Hola a todos :P aca yo de nuevo

Aquí con el siguiente capitulo, me dije a mi misma…

Mi misma, tienes que aplicarte y darte prisa a terminar tus fics, baje la mirada regañada y me senté frente al PC y termine este capítulo por fin

Bajo la miradas asesinas de mi familia y hasta de mi perrita que quería jugar… decidida a terminar ¿Qué creen?...si termine este cap :P

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus review….miles de gracias

Ahora mismo me pondré al siguiente capítulo… solo faltan dos y el epilogo y por fin acabe este¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ya sin tanta palabrería les dejo este capitulo :P

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos horas después….

-¡¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO!! – Micaela grita al cielo levantando los brazos -¡¡ESTOY EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!! –

-Si te calmas y dejas de gritar las cosas pasaran pronto –

-¡¡Tu ni me digas nada!! – Apunta recriminando a Michu -¿no podías haber escogido una lancha que al menos tuviera gasolina? –

-Ahora se supone que es mi culpa – Michu se pone de pie con las manos en la cintura - ¿Como querías que supiera si tenía o no? –

-¿Podrían calmarse? - Katy estaba sentada al lado de Alex que estaba con la cabeza fuera del bote - ¿Qué no ven que se siente mal? –

-¡Solo eso me faltaba! – Micaela se deja caer derrotada – una niña, una que no sabe diferenciar un bote sin gasolina y la otra que se la pasa vomitando todo el camino –

-¡Ya basta! – Katy se pone de pie y se acerca a Micaela - ¡tu no eres la única que está aquí ¿sabías? – Señala el horizonte – si no hacemos algo aparte de estarnos quejando nos perderemos mas y mas –

-¡¡NOOOO!!! – Grita Michu alarmada - ¡no quiero ser una naufraga! – comienza a hacer pucheros.

-Eso no va a pasar – Alex se pone de pie aun algo pálida – tenemos que buscar la forma de acercarnos a tierra firme – da un largo suspiro – antes de que termine perdiendo mi estomago –

Las chicas miran alrededor y logran ver una isla cerca.

-¡¡Miren!! - Michu señala emocionada – allá se ve una isla –

-¿Dónde? – Micaela a busca – es verdad – mira las demás y asiente.

-A remar –

-¿Con que intrépida? – Micaela le dice a Alex un tanto molesta - ¿se te olvida que es una lancha y no un bote? –

-¿Y a ti se te olvida que debemos salir como sea de aquí? –

Camina hacia la orilla y toma lo que puede y empieza a remar, las demás la imitan y asi poco a poco logran llegar a la orilla de la playa.

Minutos después como les fue posible lograron llega algo mojadas al salir de la lancha.

-Solo esto me faltaba – Micaela exprime su camisa – mojarme –

-Lo raro sería que no te mojaras estando donde estamos –

-No empiecen – Michu se sacudía el agua – yo que pensé que Raphael y Mikey no habían venido –

Alex se dejo caer en la arena cansada.

-Ya no soy la misma de antes – se limpia gotas de agua en la cara - ¿Qué me estará pasando? –

-Hey tu – le da una patadita pequeña Micaela - ¿te sientes bien? –

-Algo – se incorpora quedando sentada – el paseíto nos salió caro ¿verdad? –

-Y que lo digas – Michu patea la arena – mientras, aquellos encantados de la vida –

-¿Pero que hacemos? – Katy se sienta al lado de Alex -¿Cómo salimos de aquí? –

-Investiguemos si alguna señal de vida en esta isla – Alex la mira suspirando – quizás del otro lado haiga población –

-Muy bien pensado intrépida –

-Hey – la miera algo molesta – eso empieza a cansar –

-Imagínate a tu querido – suelta una carcajada – mi Raphi no deja de decirle eso a cada momento –

Se pone de pie junto con Katy y observan la pequeña jungla frente a ellas.

-Andando –

Asienten decididas. (XD)

Mientras tanto en la isla los chicos…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre poner el anillo en una copa? – Raphael dice molesto – con lo distraída que es Michu capas que se lo traga y se ahoga –

-Nada de ahogamientos por favor – Donatello interviene mientras pone mas velas en las mesas – con el susto de Katy fue suficiente – reflexiona un poco lo antes dicho por su hermano – Hey Michu no es distraída –

-No claro que no – rie bajo Raphael – ni quien lo diga –

Mikey observa a Leo que detenidamente ve el anillo.

-¿Qué piensas Bro? –

-En las chicas – da un largo suspiro - ¿estarán bien? –

Los demás se miran unos a otros.

En la isla ¿desierta?...

-Ya hemos caminado mucho y no hemos visto nada – Micaela dice fastidiada.

-Si hemos visto, palmeras, ramas – hace a un lado algunas – mas ramas – quita otro par – y mas ramas –

-Me siento como en la isla de guiligan – Michu sonríe al recordar aquella serie televisiva.

-Guiligan tendría que ser Katy – Micaela señala divertida – y el capitán Alex y mmmm el profesor Michu y la hermosa Ginger tendría que ser yo -

-Claro..¿De casualidad no vino la señorita modesta? –

-Por favor no empiecen – Michu le dice a Micaela y katy que recién empezaban.

-¿Escucharon algo? – Alex se quedo estática.

-¿Dónde? – voltea a todas direcciones Micaela.

-SHHH – apunta hacia al frente.

Despacio las chicas se van adentrando aun mas buscando el sonido y lo que vieron las dejaron sin palabras, poco a poco se agacharon y se fueron caminando a gatas un poco lejos del lugar.

-¿Alguien me quiere decir que fue eso? – Katy dice nerviosa.

-Maldición – dice Micaela impotente – parece ser una especie de secta –

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Michu interroga con la mirada asustada.

-Tranquilas – trata de guardar serenidad Alex - ¿Cuántos sujetos vieron? –

-No manches Alex – Micaela suena molesta – eran como treinta –

-O mas – katy muerde sus uñas - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

Aquello que vieron las chicas eran varios hombres con capuchas negras alrededor de una piedra llena de tributos para otra piedra en forma de volcán.

-¿Serán peligrosos? –

-Por dios katy…¿Qué preguntas?- se gira a verla molesta – no, solo están aprendiendo canciones de barney y sus amigos –

-Shhh…cállense nos puede escuchar.

Repentinamente el reloj de Michu comenzó a sonar de manera muy ruidosa.

-¡¡Cállate!! – grita Micaela.

-No se cómo pararlo – apretaba varios botoncitos – me lo acaba de dar Don y no se cómo demonios funciona-

-Nos escucharan – Katy salta sobre Michu para hacer sordo el ruido, Micaela hace exactamente lo mismo.

-Esperen – Alex las jala para que no se apachurren unas a otras, cuando se escucho una voz bajo de ellas.

-¿Amor? – Era la voz de Donatello por el reloj - ¿están bien? –

-¡¡Amor!! – grita como puede bajo la montaña de amigas sobre ella.

Las demás se incorporan y se ponen alrededor de la muñeca de Michu.

-¿chicas a qué hora regresan? –

-¡Donatello! – Grita Michu – la gasolina –

-La lancha – Katy

-La isla – Micaela.

-Los hombres de negro – Michu

-Nos perdimos – Alex.

-Son locos – Micaela.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – Alex.

-Esperen una a la vez – Donatello no entendía nada – explíquense –

-La lancha que no era bote se quedo sin gasolina, Micaela se enojo y grito, katy estaba asustada, Alex se mareo y vomito todo el camino, llegamos a la isla remando con no sabes que cosas, caminamos había plantas Micaela era ginger y katy Guiligan llegamos había 30 hombres –

-Son mas – sigue Katy – no hay nadie aquí más que esos hombres de negro, pero no estaban vestidos como Will Smith…cero que ver estos están feos con F de feos –

-Son muchos y no sabemos qué hacer, y no hay nadie más a quien pedir ayuda –

-¡¡No les entiendo nada!! – se escucha a Raphael gritar.

-Alex explícanos- se escucha a Leo.

-Se nos acabo la gasolina del la lancha, duramos algunos minutos esperando a ver hacia donde nos llevaba la corriente, pero Michu vio una isla, asi que remamos hacia ella y al llegar aquí nos adentramos un poco y vimos a unos sujetos vestidos de negro con capuchas, al parecer por sus vestimentas y el como hacían culto a una piedra parece ser que son de una secta – toma aire y mira a las demás – tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que sepan de nuestra presencia, Leo son demasiados para nosotras –

-Entiendo –

-¡Fue exactamente lo que dijimos nosotras! – Micaela se molesta un poco.

-¡Ustedes solo decían cosas sin sentido! – esta vez fue Raphael.

-Amor traten de ocultarse – Donatello sonaba preocupado.

-¡Bebe! – Mikey – tienes que ocultarte –

-Peke…ten cuidado –

-Si Raphi, pero tengo miedo –

-Alex –

-Si Leo lo se – mira a sus amigas y asiente – saldremos lo mas lejos de aquí… solo no tarden –

-Pero miren nada más que tributo tan lindo para nuestra dios – se escucho una voz tras de ellas - ¿no lo creen así hermanos fuego? –

Varias voces se escucharon alrededor de ellas, las chicas observan temerosas que estaban rodeadas, lentamente se pusieron de pie sin dejar de mirar a aquellos extraños hombres.

-Esto…no debería..ser asi…¿verdad? – katy pasa saliva nerviosa.

-Nos salió demasiado caro salir a pasear – Michu.

-No dejaremos que nos hagan daño – Micaela apretaba los puños.

-Solo protegernos – Alex miraba seria al sujeto que tenia frente – cuida ese comunicador – susurra a Michu bajo – es la única forma para que nos encuentren –

-¡Que pasa? – se escucho la voz de Raphael.

Los tipos al escuchar un posible contacto que hicieron las chicas aquel que parecía ser su líder hablo con voz gruesa, las chicas se pusieron inmediatamente tensas.

-¿Te ayudo? – uno de los sujetos toma a Michu del brazo.

-¡¡Suéltame!! – Grita forcejeando.

-¡Michu!- Micaela se abalanza hacia el sujeto pero es detenida por otro.

-¿Por qué la agresividad? – la sostiene de la cintura.

-¡Bájame pedazo de animal! – pataleaba y lanzaba golpes al aire.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – se escucha Raphael desde el comunicador.

-¡¡¡Raphael!! – grita Micaela.

-¡¡Mikey!! – grita al ver que otro tipo se acerca a ella -¡¡¡suélteme!!! –dice al tomarla de las manos el sujeto.

-¡¡Katy!! – Mikey suena desesperado.

Alex mira como sus amigas están siendo sometidas, pero observa que no se rinden.

-¡¿Qué quieren de nosotras?! – Encara al sujeto frente a ellas -¡¿Qué quieren?! – grita más fuerte.

Aquel sujeto solo ríe y una sola palabra sale de su boca.

-Sacrificios –

-¿Qué? – Alex retrocede un par de pasos –Leo… - dice en susurro.

-¡Michu! – grita Donatello.

Alex se pone en posición defensiva.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente – observa con determinación al sujeto - ¡¡no me rendiré!! – lanza un par de golpes tal como le había enseñado Leo en viejos entrenamientos, pero eran fácilmente esquivados por el hombre.

-¡¡Alex!! – grita Leo al escuchar el grito de su novia.

-No juegues mas niña –el hombre toma el puño de Alex, esta se queda estática al ver la fuerza de su oponente – no te canses – sonríe jalándola y subiéndola su hombro sometiéndola al fin.

Las cuatro chicas hacían lo que podían por tratar de zafarse, pero era imposible, el sujeto que cargaba a Michu le quito el reloj bruscamente.

-No necesitaras esto – lo tira al piso.

-¡Devuélvemelo! –

Los chicos escuchaban los gritos de sus novias antes de que el tipo de un pisotón lo destrozara.

-Vámonos el sacrificio debe estar listo – el que llevaba a Alex sale caminando con ella en los hombros.

En la isla…

-¡¡CONTESTEN!! – Raphael grita desesperado.

-Es inútil lo destruyeron – Donatello apretaba los dientes.

-Leo – Mikey miraba a su hermano mayor.

-Donatello – lo observa fijamente - ¿tienes coordenada? –

-Las tengo –

En esos momentos llegan Usagi y Gonzalo.

-¿Qué pasa… por qué tan serios? –

-¿Pasa algo amigo – Usagi observa que se encontraban tensos.

Leonardo tomo una respiración profunda y habla con toda serenidad y seriedad posible.

-Las chicas salieron en lancha y al parecer se quedaron sin gasolina, remaron y llegaron a una isla –

-¡¡Y unos malditos las atraparon y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo como estúpidos!! – grita Raphael desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?! – dicen los dos sorprendidos.

-Vayamos por las armas – Leonardo sale corriendo hacia la casa.

-¡¿Armas?! – dice Gonzalo contrariado -¡pero qué piensan hacer? – Detiene a Leo del brazo - ¡tenemos que llamar a la policía! –

Leonardo niega con la cabeza y se suelta de Gonzalo y retoma su marcha hacia la casa, seguido por sus hermanos.

-Vamos – Usagi le dice rápidamente – ellos saben lo que hacen –

-Pero..pero …¿Qué pueden hacer ellos? –

-Hacer las cosas a su manera -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Aclaraciones jijijijijiji

Hace años uuuuuuuuu hace muchos años ¬¬ cuando era niña había una serie televisiva que inclusive ya era vieja O.O

Se llamaba la isla de Guiligan, espero y alguien sepa de ella… si no me preguntan XD

Y cuando katy se refiere a will Smith, es por la película Hombres de negro.

Espero y les quede aclarado jijijijiji….

Bueno me despido o en verdad me mataran acá ¬¬


	10. sacrificio puro

Hola a todos regrese :P

Acá con un nuevo capítulo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y ánimos

No saben cómo me animan a seguir

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Despiertaaaaaa – sonaba la voz de Katy muy melodiosa – despiertaaaa que ya amaneció…ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió – termino cantando.

-¡Despierta! – esta vez fue Micaela.

-No le grites – Michu le recrimina – la vas a asustar –

-¿Mas? – Entrecierra los ojos – por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos en un parque recreativo –

-Ya lo sé – le devuelve la mirada molesta.

-¿Qué…que paso? – Alex comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente enfocando la vista de apoco - ¿Un…sueño? –

-Que sueño ni que las faldas de mi abuela – una vena furiosa sale de su frente – estamos atrapadas por unos locos que nos quieren echar al plato de sacrificio – Micaela.

-¿Cómo? – abre los ojos de par en par solo para descubrirse amarrada sobre un tronco grueso al mirar alrededor descubre en la misma situación a sus amigas - ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí…que paso? –

-Antes o después de que te desmayaras – Michu dice con los ojos cerrados – me encanto la forma en que castigaste a ese tipo –

-¿Castigaste? – Pone cara de duda - ¿Cómo que lo castigue? –

-Si – Katy sonríe un poco al recordar la escena – lo vomitaste todo..todito –

-Aja y después te desmayaste – Micaela igual sonríe – nos asustaste –

-No recuerdo nada – trata de zafarse – están muy duras estas cuerdas-

-Ni te canses – Michu dice de pronto – ya tratamos por todos los medios y no se puede aflojar estas mugres cuerdas –

-¿Cómo saldremos de esta? – Katy observa nerviosa a las demás.

-Solo esperemos a que los chicos lleguen antes de… - Alex mira al cielo suplicando un pronto rescate – llegaran… lo se –

Las chicas comparten esa mirada llena de miedo, mientras tanto el bote de los chicos estaba por llegar a la isla…

-¿Es aquí? –

-Si – responde Donatello mirando el radar – No hay duda Leo –

-Bien…prepárense –

Ellos asientes y sacan de sus bolsas del pantalón aquella bandana que representa tanto para ellos, su bandana de color…su bandana de honor… su bandana ninja.

-¿Qué es eso? – Gonzalo los mira contrariado - ¿Cómo se ponen a jugar en estos momentos cuándo ellas están en peligro? –

-Espera amigo – Usagi toma el hombro de un Gonzalo desesperado – te dije que ellos saben lo que hacen –

Los chicos bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Gonzalo amarran sus bandana en su brazo toman sus armas que estaban en el suelo y aun siendo observados por aquel que no sabía el por qué de su proceder, cada uno hace gala de excelentes movimientos de sus armas y las ponen en sus fundas que también ya llevaban puestas.

-¿Listos? – Leonardo los mira y ellos asienten, casi al llegar a la orilla ellos saltaron velozmente llegando hasta la playa.

-¿Co..co..Como hicieron eso? – Gonzalo miraba perplejo tan perfectos movimientos.

-Te lo dije – Usagi mira a lo lejos y observa como corren rápidamente - ellos son ninjas –

-¿Ninjas? –

-Así es amigo – lo observa con una sonrisa de lado – al igual que yo – corre hacia la orilla del bote y de un enorme salto acompañado de giros llega la playa y va tras sus amigos - ¡¡no tardes amigo!! – grita perdiéndose dentro de la selva.

-¿Quiénes demonios son estos? – rápidamente deja el bote en la orilla y salta y va tras ellos.

Mientras tanto…

-Ya me cenase – Katy mueve un poco los pies – y aparte de todo tengo hambre –

-Tú siempre tienes hambre –

-Otra vez les digo – Michu suspira desganada – no empiecen –

-¿Hasta cuándo nos tendrán aquí? –

-Yo puedo responderles eso – varios tipos llegan igual con capuchas – solo necesito el sacrificio perfecto – dice el jefe poniéndose frente a Michu – solo necesito alguien puro, alguien de espíritu noble y limpio…alguien virgen –

Las chicas se sorprenden y se mitran unas a otras.

-No pos ya te salvaste Alex – dice Michu como si nada.

-Guarda silencio – el sujeto toma de la cara a Michu y la mira a los ojos – veamos que tan casto es tu cuerpo –

-¡¿Qué?! – dice ella nervios.

-¡¡Suéltala!! – grita Micaela.

El sujeto la observa fijamente y la suelta con fastidio.

-Tú no eres virgen –

-¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!! – gritan las chicas sorprendidas.

-¡Chismoso! – le voltea la cara al sujeto.

Aquel hombre se acerca ahora a Micaela y hace lo mismo que con Michu.

-¡Maldición tu tampoco eres virgen! –

-Amonos pues – Michu sonríe de lado – quien se comió la torta después de todo –

-Y quien también le dio una mordida – Micaela y Michu estaban en su pequeña discusión.

El sujeto se acerco ahora a katy.

-Tu si eres virgen – dice con voz más calmada - ¡por fin una de cuatro! –

-Ya ven se los dije – Katy les saca la lengua – yo para nada ando de apurada como otras –

-A pero que la canción – Micaela se molesta – que no puedes dejar de pensar en el incidente de la mañana –

-¡No! – grita molesta – ustedes poco les faltaba para crucificarme y las incastas son ustedes – desvía la cara molesta – apuretes –

El sujeto mueve la cabeza y se acerca a Alex tomando su rostro.

-No ni se moleste señor – Michu lo mira seria – ahí no va encontrar signos de castidad jamás –

-Es verdad – Micaela asiente.

-Ella fue la apurete numero uno –

El sujeto sigue mirando a Alex y se quita la máscara.

-Que feo viejo – susurra bajo Michu.

-Horrible – continúa Katy.

-Es verdad – el sujeto sigue sin soltar el rostro de Alex – aunque… - fija mas la vista – hay algo que… - comienza a bajar la mano lentamente por el cuerpo de la chica deteniéndose en su vientre.

-¡Oiga quítele sus cochinas manos de encima! –

-¡Silencio! – Grita sin quitar la mano – es verdad que no eres virgen…pero – enarca una ceja – llevas algo más puro dentro de ti –

-¿Qué? – dice contrariada.

-Este viejo aparte de feo loco – katy asiente.

-¡¡Sacrificio!! – grita a los cuatro vientos, unos tambores empiezan a sonar.

-A caray – Michu voltea a los lados - ¿y ahora eso que significa? –

-Creo que la hora de la cena – Micaela frunce el ceño.

-Que bueno porque yo ya tenía mucha hambre – katy suena emocionada.

-Katherine – una vena furiosa sale de la frente de Micaela – nosotros somos la cena de quien sabe qué cosa –

-¡¡Nos va a comer una cosa!! –

-No exactamente – el sujeto enarca una ceja – solo estarán en la piedra de sacrificio y la daga de luz les dara un sueño profundo y tranquilo – apunta a Katy y Alex – pero solo para ellas y ustedes – apunta a Michu y Micaela – serán la entretenimiento de mis hermanos –

Aquellas palabras dichas no les gusto nada a las chicas un silencio acompañado de miradas asustadas era el marco de aquella situación hasta que …los encapuchados se acercaron a donde estaban katy y Alex amarradas.

- Que me miras viejo feo – lo miro desafiante Alex – si ne se te ocurra tocarme –

- y si que están feos – miro katy al tipo que estaba al frente de ella.

- Para ser nuestro sacrificio hablan mucho – el hombre frunce el ceño

- para hacer callar a estas dos…- decía Michu entornando los ojos – Hey que hacen- ve que estos tipos sueltan a Alex y a katy, ellas intentan escapar pero tres encapuchados para cada fue el impedimento.

- Déjenme rokeros locos y fanáticos fantoches – forcejeaba Alex.

- Oye que te pasan con los rokeros – katy la vio molesta – a mí me gusta esa música –

- Ya ya ya - suspiro Alex – que les pasa señores inadaptados de le civilización - la mira enarcando una ceja -¿así? –

-¡Cállense las dos! – el líder les grito tan fuerte que las dejo calladas – ¡que fastidio! –

- Es hora del sacrificio – habla otro encapuchado.

- No es hora de nada – katy logra liberar un brazo y golpea a un encapuchado, pero el líder le toma el brazo con fuerza y lo mira furioso y desafiante.

- Tú no harás nada…solo morir – saco de su capucha un machete gigante que puso delante del rostro asustado de katy.

-¡Nooo! – graita Alex asustada - ¡katy! – comienza a cerrar los ojos todo se nubla a su alrededor desmayándose de la impresión de ver a su amiga al borde de la muerte.

- Como es eso que acabo de ver…- suspiro Micaela - le muestras el cuchillo a una y se desmaya la otra –

- No importa que ella este inconciente…el ser que lleva en su vientre esta alerta –

- En su vientre…- Michu mira a Micaela – no será que tanto desmayo…-

- ¡Es la hora de sacrificio! – grito el jefe a lo que los encapuchados vitorearon.

- ¡Dejen a nuestras amigas enfermos inadaptados! – grito Micaela – cómprense un mapa y ubíquense –

El jefe se acerco a ellas y los miro sonriendo.

- No se preocupen…Ustedes dos están cordialmente invitadas para ver como la sangre de sus amigas se elevara hacia nuestro dios –

- San..sangre – katy lo miro asustada.

- Mucha – el jefe miro serio a katy luego dio una palmada.

Unos encapuchados soltaron a Michu y a Micaela, esta última intento agredir a uno pero no se lo permitieron…para ella habían 4 de ellos, Comenzaron a llevarse a las chicas a pesar que intentaban liberarse pero no podían…bueno eran 3 las que se oponían, ya que una esta desmayada.

Llegaron a un sector entre la selva en donde habían antorchas, al medio tres peldaños daban hacia un par de bloques de piedra uno al lado del otro elevados. Arriba de estos había una especie de altar con una figura extraña, parecido a los que mostraban en África.

- wow, parece estudio de cine…como en la película de king kong –

- No seas idiota katy… esto es la vida real bueno al menos los gorilas si hay –

- Y no estás en la mejor condición – la miro preocupada Michu y luego a los bloques – Creo que esto se lo debes a Mikey…si al menos hubieran hecho la tarea –

A pesar de todos sus forcejeos Micaela y Michu fueron amarradas a unos troncos en la periferia de tan extraño escenario.

- Dejen a mis amigas malditos locos – se intentaba soltar Micaela – basta de to….- se quedo mirando hacia un punto, katy y Michu la siguieron con la mirada….en la base de los bloques habían manchas negras de algún charco que se había secado.

- SI es la sangre de unos sacrificios…pero no eran puros como estos que tenemos ahora – tomo el cuello de katy asustada – siento tu sangre pura correr por tu venas…nuestro dios estará satisfecho –

- No la toques maldito animal – grito Micaela.

El líder las miro y solo sonrió.

- Solo verán como ellas mueren – dio una palmada y los encapuchados llevaron a Alex y a katy hacia los bloques…

- No…dejenme…- forcejeaba asustada katy – no quiero…-

- ¡Maldita sea, basta! – grito Micaela al ver el terror en los ojos de su amiga.

- Por favor chicos… por favor lleguen pronto – susurraba Michu.

Ambas chicas amarradas, vieron con miedo e impotencia como sus amigas fueron amarradas de pies y manos por unas cuerdas en los bloques.

- Demonios – forcejeaba katy con las cuerdas – Alex…Alex despierta – pero su amiga estaba aun desmayada.

- Tu amiga se perderá tan bello espectáculo – dio unas palmas y aparecieron unos 30 hombres con capuchas…todos se arrodillaron alrededor, cerca de donde estaban Micaela y Michu.

- Estos locos si que tienen arrastre – Micaela los miro asustada.

Se comenzaron a escuchar unos tambores fuertes junto con unos gritos de algunos encapuchados, 4 hombres con unas mascaras empezaron a danzar con movimientos extraños alrededor de los bloques…las tres chicas estaban aterrorizadas, katy por mas que intentaba no podía zafarse.

- Mike…chicos…por favor…- susurraba.

De pronto los gritos cesaron y solo se escuchaban los tambores lentos….el líder y otro hombre con la cara pintada se acerco cada uno a un bloque y con un machete en la mano.

- ¡Nooo…bastaaaaa!- gritaba histérica Michu con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – basta – terminaba en un susurro agudo.

- Dios no…por favor – Micaela miraba alterada, no quería ver a sus amigas….

El líder levanto las manos y miro al cielo.

- Esta es nuestra ofrenda oh gran dios de esta isla perdida….un ser puro y casto – miro a katy que lo miraba aterrada – y un ser que lleva en su vientre pureza sin mancha alguna – miro el vientre de Alex – recibe estos sacrificios –

Los tambores empezaron a sonar más rápido los gritos comenzaron a sonar mas agudos… el hombre de la cara pintada apunto al vientre de Alex, mientras que el líder tomo el cabello de katy tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto el cuello de la chica.

- Por favor no – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la aterrada katy que tenía el machete en el cuello.

- No llores…pronto todo acabara – lo miro con esos ojos fríos el líder.

Los tambores sonaron mas fuertes y los gritos se unieron en un agudo…los dos machetes se elevaron para dar el golpe final....

- ¡NOOOO! – gritaron Micaela y Michu, pero fue en vano.

Los dos machetes bajaron a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Las tres chicas cerraron los ojos y no escucharon nada mas…silencio absoluto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El Fin de semana pasado fue muy duro para mi, tuvimos un trabajo demasiado grande que trabajamos dia y noche

Turnándonos tres horas y dos horas de descanso u.u fue dia y noche era horrible despertar en dos horas y regresar por tres

Lo mas duro fue en la madrugada u.u… pero gracias a ciertas personillas que les gusta desvelarse y me acompañaban n.n

De nuevo gracias a todos y todas por seguir con este fic XD

Y gracias a cloeh que me ayudo mucho en este capitulo con tanta desvelada se me nublaba el cerebro y aparte Eriol mi muso inspirador ¬¬

Se había ido de vacaciones y no me ayudo XD me dijo algo asi " ESTOY HARTO DE COPIAS…¿Qué QUIERES QUE TE INSPIRE A ESCRIBIR SOBRE ENGARGOLADOS O COPIAS?...LOCA "

Por eso Cloeh me ayudo XD pero creo que Eriol ya regreso ¬¬ ya hablare con el …mira que abandonarme el atrevido..

Cuídense las y los kiero bye

Su amiga maryhamatogirl.


	11. Heroe

Hola regrese más pronto XD

Gracias por sus reviews que me animan cada vez mas

Bueno pues solo un capitulo mas y el epilogo y …y….

TAN..TAN..

El final de esta parte

Su amiga maryhamatogilr

;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**La agonía de no verte se prolonga.**_

_**Más y más con el paso de los minutos**_

_**Rescátame de este miedo**_

_**que me devora lentamente.**_

_**Me siento morir cada minuto que no estás.**_

_**Sin el brillo de tus ojos, si la confianza de tus brazos **_

_**Es qué te has olvidado mi amor?**_

Micaela y Michu abrieron sus ojos con temor y vieron que el machete estaba a unos centímetros del cuello de katy, pero detenidos por unos chacos y el otro estaba a centímetros del vientre de Alex, pero era detenido por unas katanas cruzadas.

- ¡Leo! –

- ¡Mike…demonios porque se demoraron tanto! –

Katy al escuchar esos nombres abrió los ojos y vio aquel machete tan cerca, miro quien lo detenía, aquel cuya mirada no confundiría nunca.

- Bebe, ya estoy aquí – dijo Mike mientras tiraba lejos el machete y lanzaba debajo de los escalones al líder. Por su parte Leonardo había hecho lo mismo y ya estaba liberando con la katana a Alex.

- Bebe – susurro katy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras este la desamarraba – tenia…tenia tanto miedo –

- Todo estará bien, amor – la sentó y la abrazo para calmar su miedo – aquí estoy yo –

- Alex, amor despierta…- Leonardo la sacudia un poco - ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntaba angustiado.

- Solo se desmayo – dijo Donatello llegando y revisándola rápidamente – no tiene golpes ni heridas –

- ¿Donde esta mi peke? – llego Rafael al lado de ellos -¡¡Peke!! –

- ¡Demonios porque se demoraron tanto! - grito Micaela - ¡siempre llegando tarde! –

- Eso contesta tu pregunta – miro Donatello.

El lider se levanto furioso y con un destello de ira en sus ojos.

- Ustedes no pueden interrumpir esto…-

- ¿Ah no? Pero si fue lo que hicimos – Rafael lo mira desafiante - ahora te recomiendo pedazo de estúpido que sueltes a las chicas y nos dejes ir – Raphael estaba parado girando los zais – claro, si sabes lo que te conviene –

-O te arrepentirás – Donatello giro su bo.

- Ya escuchaste pujitos – Mike giraba los chacos como el solamente podía hacerlo.

Leonardo saco a Alex y la puso en el piso junto con Katy, quien intentaba despertar a su amiga.

-Alex con un demonio despierta – la movía un poco mas fuerte - ¡vamos! -

-Todo saldrá bien – Leo puso posición de ataque – ya escuchaste a mi hermano – los mira fijamente – suéltenlas –

El líder de la secta soltó una irónica carcajada.

-¿Quién me lo ordena? – Se cruzo de brazos – cuatro muchachos flacuchos con unas armas de juguete – levanto una mano y chasqueo los dedos.

En ese instante hicieron los 30 encapuchados se pusieron en pose de ataque y algunos armados con cadenas.

-Ya saben que hacer – ordeno el líder.

-Bueno un poco de entrenamiento no cae tan mal –

-Sabía que dirías eso – Raphael entorna los ojos – Leonardo, todo tomas como entrenamiento –

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Donatello pregunta sin dejar de ver a los tipos.

-Primero hay que sacar a las chicas de aqui –

-Hasta que piensas bien Mikey –

-Escuchen – Leo ordeno – Don y Mikey sacaran a katy y a alex y Raphael y yo iremos por Michu y Micaela –

Los chicos asienten.

-¡A ellos! – el líder grito.

-¡Listos! – Leonardo grito.

En pocos instantes una batalla desigual estaba llevando a cabo, para los chicos no eran rivales… Leonardo esquivaba fácilmente los golpes, Raphael tiraba a tres al mismo tiempo, Donatello con su bo los hacía volar hacia los arboles y Mikey…bueno digamos que Mikey se creía dentista graduado ya que gentilmente se ofrecía a retirar piezas sanas y no tan sanas.

-¡Vayan por las chicas ya! – leonardo grito al ver como ellas seguían amarradas.

-Eso ..tra..tamos – Donatello peleaba fácilmente pero no sabían de donde pero seguían llegando mas y mas – no…podemos.. acercar…nos -

La pelea seguía su rumbo, los chicos peleaban bien pero no se podían acercar…es mas la pelea los estaba alejando cada vez mas.

-¡¡No!! – El grito de Michu los hizo voltear rápidamente - ¡Suélteme! –

-¡Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima! – esta vez fue Micaela.

- ¡Que se las quites animal! – Rafael llego noqueando a los tipos que la intentaban tocar y desamarrándolas rápidamente.

- Vamos rápido que Leo me cubrió para alcanzar a sacarlas de… –

- ¡Ahgg¡ – se sintió una queja de dolor de su hermano mayor. Se giro y vio que había recibido un corte en su brazo.

- Demonios…-

- Ve amor, Leo no podrá solo – Micaela dijo decidida.

- Pero …-

- Nosotras nos subiremos a un árbol – Michu lo miro – en eso nadie nos gana-

No teniendo otra alternativa, Rafael ayudo a las chicas a subirse a un árbol y le dio un palote a Micaela para que se defendiera. Luego de darle un beso, salto a apoyar a su hermano mayor.

Por su parte Katy zamarreaba levemente a Alex para despertarla

- Despierta dormilona, no es tiempo de dormir – casi le gritaba – ves que nos quieren filetear como pescados –

- Sacrificar – sintió una voz ronca detrás de ella- y eso es lo que haremos pero no aquí -

Katy se dio vuelta y vio que era el líder, se levanto y se puso en pose de ataque, protegiendo a Alex.

- Que ternura – lo miro sarcásticamente – pero no queremos que nuestro sacrificio se dañe…es mejor que duermas – rápidamente soplo un polvo verde en el rostro de Katy quien comenzó a toser.

- ¡Demonios las chicas! –grito Micaela indicando - ¡¡chicos!! – grita a todo pulmón señalando a katy y Alex -¡¡que se las llevan!! –mira hacia abajo y da un golpe en la cabeza a uno de los encapuchados con el palo -¡tomala! -

Los chicos se giraron y solo vieron como katy caía inconsciente en los brazos del líder, mientras otro cargaba a Alex.

- ¡Bebe no! - grito Mike.

- ¡Alex! - esta vez fue Leo.

-El sacrificio puede llevarse en cualquier parte de la isla….porque nuestro dios sentirá el contacto de su sangre con la tierra - grito el líder.

-¡Están enfermos!- grito Rafael, se cayó al ver que el líder los indicaba.

- Que no nos sigan, ese será su esfuerzo para nuestro dios – dijo mientras cargaba a Katy sobre sus hombros.

Varios gritos se escucharon y comenzaron a luchar con más fuerza.

- Deténganse – Mike solo miraba desesperado como aquellos hombres se llevaban a su amada.

- Demonios, demonios – Leonardo no podía con tanto agresor…veía al igual que su hermano menor como Alex era llevaba – no..no..¡¡¡Alex!! -

_**Quiero Ser Tu Héroe **_

Por encima de sus cabezas una sombra gira rápidamente llegando hacia el otro extremo tras de aquellos que se llevaban a las chicas.

-Usagi – Leonardo lo reconoce – amigo… -

-¡Por allá! – Grita Mikey señalando al que llego después -¡Rápido! –

Gonzalo solo asiente y va tras Usagi decidido a luchar con quien sea.

_**Si Una Vez Yo Pudiera Llegar  
A Erizar De Frio Tu Piel  
A Quemar Que Se Yo, Tu Boca  
Y Morirme Allí Después **_

-Ya voy Alex… - corre lo mas rápido que puede – no te abandonare… -

_**Y Si Entonces  
Temblaras Por Mi  
Lloraras Al Verme Sufrir  
Ay Sin Dudar Tu Vida Entera Dar  
Como Yo La Doy Por Ti **_

-Resiste Katherine – Gonzalo trata de alcanzar su único objetivo – aquí estoy pequeña -

_**Si Pudiera Ser Tu Héroe  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Dios  
Que Salvarte A Ti Mil Veces  
Puede Ser Mi Salvación. **_

Al sentirse perseguidos el líder y el otro sujeto se detienen, observan cómo se acercan cada vez mas.

-Tenemos que matarlas ahora – el líder deja caer a katy y el otro a Alex – ahora antes de que… -

-¿Decías? – Gonzalo logra llegar rápido y de una patada lo manda lejos.

-Suéltala – Usagi estaba de pie frente al sujeto con la mirada llena de ira – no te atrevas a tocarla –

Aquel sujeto al sentir la imponente mirada de Usagi salió corriendo en busca de su líder.

_**Si Supieras  
La Locura Que Llevo  
Que Me Hiere  
Y Me Mata Por Dentro **_

-Alex san – Usagi se inclina y la carga – estas a salvo – la mira detenidamente y la siente en sus brazos como la primera vez – sigues igual de tierna – la recarga mas a él – lo siento… -

_**Y Que Mas Da  
Mira Que Al Final  
Lo Que Importa Es Que Te Quiero **_

-MI niña – Gonzalo se agacha y la carga igual – tan pequeña y frágil – sonríe admirándola – tan hermosa… nada te pasara te lo prometo..yo… - la recarga a su pecho y cierra los ojos.

_**  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Héroe  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Dios **_

-¡Mátenlas a como dé lugar! – el líder grito repentinamente apareciendo varios más de ellos con machetes en mano -¡solo necesitamos que la sangre de ellas toque la tierra para nuestro gran dios! –

Aquellos tipos corrieron armas en alto con un solo objetivo fijo…matar, Usagi y Gonzalo las abrazaron con fuerza y esperaban el ataque listos con un solo objetivo…proteger a quienes querían.

_**  
Que Salvarte A Ti Mil Veces **_

-Te protegeré Alex -

_**Puede Ser Mi Salvación **_

-Nadie te tocara mi niña -

Dando zarpazos letales con aquellos machetes todos estaban sobre Usagi y Gonzalo que solo esquivaban protegiendo el cuerpo de las chicas a costa del suyo, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al piso, gotas de sangre roja…gotas de sangre que no eran de aquellos tributos designados…gotas de sangre de Usagi y Gonzalo.

-¡Alto! – se escucho una voz fuerte y después varios cortes de cartuchos de armas de fuego -¡bajen sus armas al piso y pongan las manos en alto! – El líder miraba extrañado alrededor -¡Esta es la policía…están rodeados! –

_**Déjame Tocarte, Quiero Acariciarte**_

-Por..fin.. – Gonzalo cae de rodillas con katy en brazos y herido en partes de su cuerpo – Te…lo dije… - la observa detenidamente y analiza aquel sentimiento que pensó que tenia…era solo una confusión, le toco su rostro y dijo seguro esta vez - mi pequeña hermanita – Acerca su rostro y besa su frente - ¿dije…que te protegería no..?-

_**Una Vez Mas, Mira Que Al Final  
Lo Que Importa Es Que Te Quiero**_

-Lo lo..gra..mos – cae igual que Gonzalo y abraza mas fuerte a Alex – no…te paso…na..da – su cara reflejaba dolor y cansancio – me da gus..to – la mira fijamente y acerca su rostro al de ella sus labios parecieran besar los de la chica pero sube su rostro y besa su frente – Leonardo San estará feliz de ver que estas a salvo… como lo estoy ahora yo de haberte protegido – suspira triste.

_**  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Héroe  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Dios  
Que Salvarte A Ti Mil Veces  
Puede Ser Mi Salvación **_

Gonzalo y Usagi se miran y sonríen, comparten el mismo pensamiento… el mismo sentimiento… el mismo orgullo… el mismo objetivo… ser el héroe que necesitaban…un héroe..

_**  
Quiero Ser Tu Héroe  
Si Pudiera Ser Tu Dios  
Porque Salvarte A Ti Mil Veces  
Puede Ser Mi Salvación  
Puede Ser Mi Salvación  
Quiero Ser Tu Héroe....**_

En ese instante sintieron mas pasos acercándose a ellos.

-¡Alto ahí! – Les apunta con una pistola varios policías -¡Manos arriba! –

-¿Pero que les pasa? – Mikey los mira de mala gana – somos los buenos –

-Dicen la verdad oficial – Gonzalo grita – ellos llegaron antes de que pasara una desgracia –

-Mi…key…bebe – Katy comenzaba a despertar.

-¡Bebe! – Mikey empujo a los oficiales y llego junto a katy, Gonzalo se hizo a un lado y solo observaba como se abrazaban.

-Qué bueno que estas bien – la abraza fuertemente – no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti-

- bebe estas bien – pregunto Katy abrazada a Mike, este asintió – menos mal – suspiro.

-¿Leo? – Alex había despertado - ¿Usagi? – lo mira contrariada.

-Esta todo bien…no te preocupes –

-¡Alex! – Leo corre y Usagi se la da - ¿Estas bien amor? –

-Leo – se abrazan fuertemente – estaba muy asustada –

-Lo se – acaricia su pelo – ya estoy aquí –

Katy en el abrazo abre los ojos y se asusta al ver en e estado en que estaba Gonzalo.

- ¡Gon! – miro preocupada separándose se Mikey, se acerco y le tomo el rostro – Gon, estas bien …estas herido por mi culpa – lo miro preocupada.

- No te preocupes – la miro Gonzalo – debía proteger a mi hermanita -

Por su parte Leo y Alex miraron a Usagi…..

-Usagi – Alex lo mira preocupada – Leo el está herido –

-No es…nada – sonríe cansado.

-Necesitamos atención medica – Leonardo mira al oficial a cargo – ¿hay paramédicos con ustedes? –

-Asi es – da indicaciones a unos oficiales mas – llévenlos al helicóptero al hospital mas sercano –

Los oficiales ayudan a Gonzalo a caminar.

-Los veré mas tarde – Gonzalo les guiña un ojo – no voy…me llevan – sonríe.

-Gracias Gon, - Mikey asiente abrazando a katy.

Leonardo camina hacia Usagi aun abrazado con Alex.

-Gracias amigo – ofrece su mano.

-Fue un honor – estrechan manos – Alex san también es mi amiga – hace reverencia y un oficial lo ayuda a caminar.

-Están heridos también, acompáñenos –

-En un momento oficial – Leonardo gira hacia atrás – tenemos que ir por los demás –

Mientras los demás terminaban de arrestar a los de la secta los chicos iban en busca de los demás.

-Vimos a la policía – Donatello esta parado a espaldas de Raphael frente al árbol – me alegra que estén bien chicas – les dice a Alex y katy.

-¿Dónde están Michu y Micaela? – Alex mira alrededor.

-Trepadas allá – Raphael apunta – y ahora no pueden bajarse –

-Ustedes tienen la culpa – Micaela señala molesta – nos treparon más arriba de lo necesario –

-Ella tiene razón – Michu mira hacia abajo -¡¡Alex… Katy!! –

-¡Estan bien! – grita Micaela igual, pero como era de esperarse paso lo inevitable.

-¡¡AHHHHHHH!! - se escucha el grito y un golpe hueco.

-Auchhhhhh – se escucharon dos quejidos.

-Ándale que caída – se pone de pie Michu – pero ni me dolió –

-A mi tampoco – Micaela se pone de pie igual - ¿y mi Raphi? – mira hacia los lados.

-¡Amor! – grita Michu igual - ¿Dónde estás que no te veo? –

Alex sonríe y apunta hacia abajo las chicas bajan la mirada y …

-¡¡¡Raphael!!! – Grita Micaela - ¡yo trepada en un árbol…y…! –

-¡¡Donatello Yoshi!! – Siguió Michu – acostados como si nada –

-¡¡Me lleva!! – Grita Raphael furioso poniéndose de pie -¡Ustedes cayerommmmm…! – fue callado por un beso de Micaela.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tontito? – se separa de el y lo besa nuevamente.

-Levántate corazón – Michu ayuda a su novio caído – estaba tan asustada allá arriba – hace un tipo de puchero.

-Lo sé amor – la abraza y besa sus labios – no se que hubiera hecho si te hacían daño –

-De todos modos ella estaba a salvo gracias a ti – dijo katy sonriendo pícaramente – igual tu Micaela –

-¿A que te refieres? - Donatello frunce el ceño.

-Si si si – enarca una ceja divertida – ellos solo querían seres castos y puros – las apunta – y ellas dejaron de serlo quien sabe desde cuándo –

Los chicos se miraban unos a otros sonrojados.

-¡Lo sabia ustedes sí que cayeron en la tentación! – Mikey los apunta con el dedo acusador – incastos –

-Lo mismo le dije bebe – katy asiente seria.

-¿Entonces por qué Alex estaba en el plato? – Raphael se cruza de brazos.

-Raphael – Leonardo de increpa - ¿las cosas que preguntas ahora? – Niega con la cabeza y mira a su novia – tiene razón…¿por qué? –

Plop.

-Michu recuerda aquellas palabras y observa el rostro de Alex, dentro de ella sabía que algo había cambiado en su amiga, algo nuevo…algo mágico…

-Pues por lo que sea – Michu sonríe – será mejor ir a que los atiendan a ustedes – mira a los chicos – están algo lastimados…¡pero qué manera de pelear! – Michu alza el puño – nuestros héroes –

-Si, tiene razón – Micaela suena emocionada – nunca creí verlos pelear de esa manera..¡¡Fue increíble! –

-Y eso que no viste verdadera acción como cuando éramos tortugas – Raphael presume muy entusiasmado – esos del clan del pie si que se llevaban su merecido –

-Bueno mucho blablabla – Michu alza las manos – vamos a que los atiendan y también a ustedes - apunta a las chicas – Alex será mejor que te chequen esos desmayos fueron muy seguidos – apunta a Katy – y tu hasta debiste hacerte del baño con ese sustote –

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – dice ofendida – si yo soy muy valiente –

-Si lo que digas – Micaela la empuja un poco – vamos a recibir atención médica todos – mira a su alrededor – deberás que lo necesitamos –

-Si – katy asiente – salgamos de aquí –

Ya entrada la media noche todos estaban ya atendidos con vendajes parches y todas las heridas curadas, estaban bajando de la lancha de la policía del lugar.

-En lo que termino el día – Michu baja despacio con dónatelo de la mano.

-Al menos están bien y no les paso nada grave –

-Donatello tiene razón – Raphael brinca y carga a Micaela bajándola - suerte que leo y Mikey llegaron justo en el segundo preciso –

-Ni me acuerdes – Mikey toca su pecho – me hubiera muerto sin mi bebe –

-Y yo también –

-Katy – Micaela la mira entrecerrando los ojos – serias la primera en estar muerta – niega con la cabeza – niña – susurra.

-Todo por salir a dar un simple paseo – Alex toma las manos que leo le ofrece para bajar.

-Por querer darles una sorpresa casi las perdemos – Leonardo la baja despacio.

-¿Qué sorpresa? – Gonzalo baja con ayuda de Mikey y Raphael - ¿de qué hablan? –

-Creo saber que – Usagi baja con ayuda de Leo y Donatello.

-¿Pueden caminar? – Leo los ve preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes – Gonzalo sonríe caminando con un poco de dificultad.

-Lo mismo digo amigo – Usagi asiente.

-Yo quiero saber que es esa sorpresa – Michu los observa.

-Tiene razón – Micaela se cruza de brazos – si por eso pasamos toda esta película de terror… tenemos derecho de saber que era –

Los chicos se miran y sonríen.

-Después de todo había quedado todo listo – Raphael sonríe con algo de complicidad.

-Me adelanto – Mikey corrió – regreso rápido – siguió corriendo – nos vemos donde quedamos –

-¡¡Bebe espera!! – katy hace un puchero.

-¡Ven rápido! – Mikey se detiene -¿me ayudas? –

-¡Claro ¡ - sonríe y va tras él.

Un rato después Alex, Michu y Micaela caminaban con una venda en sus ojos guiadas por los chicos.

-¿No es un sacrificio verdad? – Michu dice de pronto.

-No amor – Donatello sonríe.

-¿No es una mascota rara que nos compraron verdad? –

-No Peke – Raphael sonríe.

-¿Qué es Leo? –

-ES…. –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-

La cancion de este capitulo fue

HEROE de Enrique Iglesias n.n

les recomiendo que la pongan de fondo para crear ambiente XD

CUIDENSE BYE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	12. El regalo mas grande

Hola a todos :P

Ahora si ya se declararon los chicos y ellas aceptaron ¿Quién no lo haría?

La recta final de este fic llego

Solo falta el epilogo

Espero y les haiga gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo

Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews

Quiero agradecer en este capítulo a cloeh por un par de ideas

Y a Yunuen por los aportes en la declaración romántica de Donatello y Raphael

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Es…esto - quitan las vendas de los ojos de las chicas.

_**Quiero hacerte un regalo**_

Frente a ellas había un escenario maravilloso rosas por todos lados velas encendidas de color rojo y en medio de todo aquello había tres hermosas rosas blancas apoyadas en un pequeño pedestal.

_**Algo dulce**_

_**Algo raro..**_

-¿Qué..que..? – Alex miraba todo aquello parecía sacado de un lindo cuento.

-Qué hermoso – Michu miraba a su alrededor.

-Este..es su regalo – Micaela observa maravillada.

_**No un regalo común**_

_**De los que perdiste o nunca abriste**_

_**Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...**_

_**De los que abres y lloras**_

_**Que estas feliz y no finges**_

_**Y en este día de septiembre**_

Donatello toma la mano de Michu y camina llevándola con el, toma una de las rosas y de su capullo saca un lindo anillo.

-Yo..osea..tu.. yo… - titubea un poco – yo he viajado a otros mundos, a otros universos… he ido a donde ninguna tortuga….eh…chico ha ido antes... Y en esa ocasión me pregunté qué otros intrigantes y lejanos mundos podría llegar a conocer y explorar… la extraordinaria tecnología me encontraría y que satisficiera mi infinita curiosidad. Quizás haya cientos, miles de ellos, ignoro absolutamente lo que podría hallar en cada uno –

-Don.. –

-Lo único que si se es que en este mundo, la Tierra, halle algo que no encontraré en ninguno de esos distantes mundos - ¿sabes que es? – toma delicadamente el rostro de michu - tu amor - pone una rodilla en la arena- Y prefiero renunciar a ese vano sueño que a ti… ¿Te casarías conmigo? -

_**Te dedicaré**_

_**Mi regalo más grande**_

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**_

_**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**_

Raphael hace lo mismo que su hermano, llevando a Micaela a tomar la otra rosa ,saca el anillo y lo muestra frente a ella.

-Peke… - la mira serio – quiero ser parte de tu piel, de tus besos, de tus enojos, de tus gritos, de tus rabietas…seré el objeto de tus sonrisas, seré tu sueño de amor y tu realidad al sentir… -

-Raphael… -

-Tuve un sueño de amor y en ese sueño había un espejo… mire en él y lo que vi no fue a mi… fueron tus ojos, te vi a ti, te encontré a ti, encontré un abrasador y calcinarte amor, pero también una cálida e infinita paciencia, Y este sueño se hace realidad si te pido un deseo… Calcíname con tu amor… agota tu paciencia con este rebelde que te ama con locura, naci para quererte y queriéndote tanto sigo – la mira un tanto impaciente – cásate conmigo – se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada muy a su estilo - ¿Qué dices? -

_**Porque**_

_**Aun con celos se que me protegías y se**_

_**Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía**_

_**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia**_

_**Para que**_

_**Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta**_

Leonardo toma de las manos a Alex y la lleva para tomar la rosa de en medio, saca el anillo y sonríe con ternura.

-Una mirada…dos pasos… tres palabras…cuatro caricias…cinco suspiros…seis emociones…siete besos…ocho sueños… nueve promesas… un amor… -

-Leo… -

-Con un mismo principio, con mil finales pero todos junto a ti y tu junto a mi…una vida para recorrer mil momentos para compartir y solo un amor que vivir…dejo mi mundo en tus manos para que lo adornes con tu sonrisa y lo ilumines con tu mirada para que lo impregnes de amor y lo conviertas en felicidad… - pone el anillo en su dedo – cuando estabas en peligro y creí perderte derrame una lagrima en el mar… el dia que la encuentres será el dia que deje de quererte – pone una rodilla en la arena blanca - te amo… ya se que te lo he dicho miles de veces…pero este te amo viene acompañado de un… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -

_**Mi regalo más grande**_

_**Mi regalo más grande...**_

-Si… - Michu dice con los ojos cristalinos – te amo tanto amor -

_**Quisiera me regalaras**_

_**Un sueño escondido**_

-¿Qué digo? – Micaela sonríe como nunca antes – que acepto… -

_**O nunca entregado...**_

_**De esos que no se abrir**_

_**Delante de mucha gente**_

-Con todo mi corazón -

_**Porque es el regalo más grande, es**_

_**Sólo nuestro para siempre**_

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**_

_**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**_

Cada pareja se miran con amor bajo los rayos de la luna y aquel hermoso sonido de mar como fondo.

_**Porque**_

_**Aun con celos se que me protegías y se**_

_**Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía**_

_**Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia**_

_**Para que**_

_**Sea nunca ida y siempre...**_

-Que romántico – Katy suspiraba mirándolos.

-Algún día te pediré que te cases conmigo – Mikey sonríe tiernamente.

-Mientras ese día llega… - se recarga mas a el – sigue diciendo cuanto me amas –

-Te amo bebe –

-Y yo a ti -

_**y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo**_

_**no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y..**_

_**y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía**_

_**si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía**_

_**y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte**_

_**y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba**_

_**no quiero lastimarme mas amor, amor, amor...**_

Usagi y Gonzalo observaban un poco retirados.

-Si que se ven felices – Gonzalo observa a Usagi - ¿Qué piensas? -

_**Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que**_

_**De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti**_

_**Porque tu amor para mi es importante**_

_**Y no me importa lo que diga la gente**_

_**Y tu...**_

-Pensaba en el amor – mira la luna – y su significado –

-¿Y cual es? –

_**amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto**_

_**mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo**_

_**amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente**_

Usagi baja la mirada y mira a las parejas.

_**y eres tú**_

Raphael besa a Micaela…

_**Eres tú**_

Donatello igualmente besa a Michu…

_**Eres tú…**_

Leonardo besa tiernamente a Alex…

-Eso… eso es el amor… -

_**El regalo más grande**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La canción de este capitulo fue

El regalo más grande

De Tiziano ferro.


	13. Adios Caribe

Hola a todos :P

Pues aquí esta por fin el epilogo y final de esta historia

Pero solo de esta :P

No me queda más que agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han seguido a lo largo

De este deseo de enamorados…

Miles de gracias nuevamente ya todas esas personitas que me ayudaron en el proceso

Y a cloeh por la ayuda en algunos capitulos

Esto no queda aquí… ya verán por que :P

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel bello sueño que fue toda una realidad, paso esa noche en donde se prometieron amor eterno y sellaron su amor con aquella propuesta que cada corazón enamorado pide a gritos callados de aquel al que ama…

Martes por la mañana…

-Esta…maleta… es..ta … mas pesada – Mikey la jalaba fuera de su habitación.

-Sera posible que el mar te quitara las fuerzas – Raphael se burla de el – Haber deja te ayudo tonto –

-Que buen hermanito eres – Mikey sonríe de esa forma infantil.

-Ya cállate – toma aquella maleta y la jala – que… demonios… llevas… - hace cara de esfuerzo pero hace gala de su fuerza y no se doblega.

-Haber… llevo ropa, recuerdos, la pelota con la que jugábamos, zapatos, armas… - iban bajando las escaleras - ¿Qué…mas? – trata de recordar.

-Pues te trajiste todo un guardarropa por que insisto está muy pesada – llegan al final de la escalera y deja caer aquello tan pesado – llegamos… -

-Ah y también llevo mucha arena para recordar que estuvimos aquí – dice tranquilamente llegando al lado de Raphael – estoy seguro que al sensei le agradara -

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!! – lanza un grito de ira -¡¡Me hiciste cargar una maleta llena de arena!! –

-Es para el recuerdo Raphi – dice con un tipo de puchero.

-Ahorita te voy a dar todo el recuerdo que necesitas de este lugar – choca nudillos – ven acá –

-¡Auxilio! – grita subiendo las escaleras -¡un Raphael molesto! –

-¡¡Ven para acá!! –

-¿Y eso? – Donatello pregunta a Leonardo al verlos pasar junto a el - ¿Tan temprano? –

-Para mí que ya se habían tardado – estaba llegando de la cocina comiendo una manzana – espero y esto no nos atrase –

-Sí, lo mismo digo –

-¡¡¡Raphael por tu culpa se me cayo la ropa!!! – grita Micaela molesta.

-¡¡Bebe no corras vas a tirar..!! – se escucha el caer de un jarrón - ¡¡olvídalo!! – katy grita resignada.

-Pues creo que ya nos atrasamos – Leonardo da una mordida a su manzana.

-Eso se ve delicioso – Alex llega atrás de el - ¿listos? –

-Yo estoy listo – pasa un brazo por sus hombros - ¿quieres? –

Alex toma la manzana y le da una gran mordida.

-Come o sale con cara de manzana – Michu llega bajando las escaleras.

-¿Cómo dices? –

-Nada – abraza a Donatello – es solo un decir… ¿estás listo futuro marido? –

-Claro amor ¿ y tu? –

-Más puesta que un mapa –

-Ahora regreso – Alex devuelve la manzana – voy a bajar mi equipaje –

-Yo te ayudo – Leo va tras ella – ahora regresamos – mira a Don y Michu.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – Donatello le pregunta a Michu - ¿Qué dicho es ese? –

-¿De verdad no lo adivinas? – enarca una ceja – apuraditos los chicos… mas mareos… mas antojos… y sin mencionar tanto desmayo –

Donatello al principio la miro sin comprender, pero poco a poco ato cabos y abrió grandes los ojos.

-¿Crees que? – Apunta hacia donde iban ellos – ósea que.. –

-Si – mira hacia arriba – pronto seremos nueve –

-Ella te lo dijo – sigue sorprendido.

-No – suelta el aire con resignación – creo que ni ella lo sabe – pone las manos en la cintura – tarea numero uno llevarla a un doctor llegando a nueva york – sonríe y le guiña un ojo – no queremos que le pase algo a Alexita o Leonardito –suelta una carcajada – seremos unos tíos únicos –

-Sigo sin créelo – dice aun sorprendido – Leo… como papa –

-Shhh – dice Michu al ver bajar a todos – no es bueno decir algo que no estamos seguros – dice hablando bajo.

-Ya estamos listos – Raphael deja las maletas junto a las otras.

-Por fin – Micaela suspira – creí que nunca terminaríamos.

-Fueron geniales estas vacaciones – katy abraza a Mikey.

-Si… - Mikey la mira – hubo de todo –

-Ahogamientos – dice Micaela mirando a katy.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –

-Secuestros y sacrificios – Donatello sonríe.

-Amor – Micaela sonríe.

-¡De película! – Michu se alegra – lo bueno es que estamos juntos –

-Y así debemos seguir – Alex los mira a todos.

-Somos una familia – Leonardo continúa.

-Amigos, hermanos y prometidos – sonríe katy pícaramente.

-Ya hablando en serio – Raphael los mira y estira una mano poniéndola al frente – que siga igual o mejor que ahora –

-Con responsabilidad y cuidado – Leo toma la mano de Alex y las pone sobre las de Raphael.

-Con alegría y diversión – Mikey toma la mano de katy y las pone igual que Leo.

-Con locura y un poco de rebeldía – Micaela pone la mano sobre los demás.

-Después de todo eso pone una chispa a la vida – Raphael enarca una ceja.

-Conocimiento y valoración – Donatello toma la mano de Michu y las junta igual.

-Se dan cuenta que siendo como somos hay un equilibrio en nosotros – Leo sonríe.

-Si, por eso estamos juntos – Alex asiente – y juntos seguiremos -

Todos se quedan así un par de segundos solo sintiendo aquel amor, hermandad y amistad que los une y con la fe de que nada ni nadie cambiara eso…¿nada…nadie?... preguntas que solo el tiempo puede responder.

CLIKKK… se escucho un flash de cámara fotográfica.

-Que tiernos – Gonzalo estaba parado al lado de Usagi en las escaleras – esto quedara para prosperidad – guarda la cámara - ¿no lo crees Usagi? –

-Lo mismo opino –

-Muy graciosos – Raphael se sonroja.

-Yo quiero copias de esa foto – Katy se acerca a Gonzalo – tienes que darnos copias a todos –

-Y yo quiero más fotos – Michu saca su cámara – pero esta es instantánea y tengo bastante carga de rollos -

-¡¡Siiii!! – Katy da brincos emocionada – sellemos las mejores vacaciones con un recuerdo imborrable.

Y así empezó aquella pequeña sesión fotográfica amigas juntas, hermanos juntos, parejas y no parejas, varias fotos fueron tomadas de una y mil maneras aquello parecía una fiesta mas, cada flash era una foto que caía, una de ellas cayo alguien en particular la tomo y guardo discretamente, todo de nuevo era diversión para sus corazones jóvenes hasta que algo los interrumpió.

-Señorita Miroslava – un empleado llego – le llama el señor Jaime –

-¿A mi? – se extraña un poco – ahora voy – mira a los demás - regreso en un momento – camina hacia la estancia que estaba cerca toma el teléfono –

-¿Qué paso Jaimito? –

-Hola Miroslava tu siempre tan de buen humor –

-Como siempre –

-Creo que lo que te diré no te gustara tanto –

-¿Qué sucede? – Frunce el ceño – no me asustes –

-La Reina malvada regreso al cuento –

-¿Cómo? – la cara de Michu lucio sombría - ¿Estás seguro? –

-Si, y pidió verte lo antes posible – se quedo un rato esperando respuesta de una shockeada Michu - ¿Estás bien? –

-Si… ya salgo para Nueva York – aprieta el teléfono con frustración – nos vemos allá por la noche…gracias Jaime –

-Suerte-

La llamada termina, respira un poco y vuelve a sacar esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y regresa con los demás.

-Pues como que ya nos vamos señores – lanza un gran suspiro -¡¡Adiós Caribe!! –

Suena un celular…

-Un momento – Gonzalo saca su teléfono del pantalón – ¿diga?... señor Smith que gusto de escucharlo – silencio - si de hecho ya vamos hacia la pista de salida – silencio – muy bien todo…tranquilo y cero peligros – observa con una gota de sudor a Katy.

-¿Con quien habla? – Mikey mira extrañado.

-Creo saber con quién – katy baja la mirada.

-Katherine… llama tu papa –Gonzalo le da el teléfono.

-Papi… los extrañe mucho – sonríe – claro papi…me porte muy bien… - se aleja un poco de ellos.

-¿Y a conoces a sus padres? – Gonzalo le pregunta a Mikey.

-No aun no… y para serte franco me da algo de nervios – su cara tomo determinación – pero el día que lo haga… tendré todo a mi favor y así…solo así podre proponerle matrimonio a mi bebe –

Gonzalo ve la determinación en su rostro y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo amigo – da un largo suspiro – la necesitaras créeme -

-¿Cómo? – dice sin comprender.

-Ya termine – le da el celular a Gonzalo – eran mis papas quería saber a qué horas llegamos –

-Nunca si no salimos ahora – Michu mira su reloj.

-Si, apurémonos a salir hoy en la mañana recibí un mensaje de Brandon –

-¿Qué quería? – Leo le pregunta a su prometida.

-Pues a lo que le entendí, es que una nueva empresa de Japón se acaba de instalar en Nueva York y quien sabe porque motivo la socia mayoritaria quiere que yo les ponga todos los documentos en regla… - da un fuerte suspiro – hay muchos bufetes de abogados y solo yo les intereso – baja la mirada – tendremos el doble de trabajo al llegar amor – mira a Leo.

-No será un tipo rico como ese tal Williams – Raphael enarca una ceja.

-No, como ya comente es una mujer joven… oriental según me dijo Brandon –

-Bueno al menos no creo que sea nada malo –

-Tu siempre preocupándote Leo – Raphael entorna los ojos.

-Yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Micaela agarra su mochila – al parecer llego un nuevo rector muy importante de Japón igual y quiere hablar con la mejor maestra de la universidad y adivinen quien es –

-¡¡Micaela!! – dicen todos al unisonó.

-Exacto – enarca una ceja – soy la mejor – hace señal de victoria.

-Bueno pero ya vámonos se nos hará tarde – Gonzalo toma las maletas – adiós Caribe –

-¡¡Adiós!! – dicen todos juntos.

Minutos después ya en el avión…

-Bienvenidos nuevamente – la azafata les da instrucciones – les pido por favor no se paren y abróchense los cinturones desde este momento por si llegara a ocurrir de nuevo una turbulencia –da un suspiro largo – si eso llegara a pasar no entren en pánico y sobre todo nadie – mira a Mikey – nadie va a morir – sonríe de nuevo – cualquier cosa que apetezcan, solo pídanlo – pone cara seria – solo queda suprimido el chocolate - les hace una reverencia formal – disfruten si viaje – se retira.

Todos habían quedado en completo silencio al verse libres de la mirada acusadora de la azafata soltaron todos una gran carcajada.

_**Bueno… sobreviví en estas vacaciones, todo fue muy divertido y peligroso…pero eso ya es costumbre en nuestras vidas…**_

-Llegando hablare con el profesor para ponerme al día en el museo –

-Si amor – Michu se recarga en el brazo de su novio – y yo…yo… no se que hacer primero – sonríe – ya se que a planear la boda –

-Si amor – Donatello pasa una mano sobre su hombro.

_**Donatello y Michu se ven tan enamorados como lo están, se que su amor será para siempre y no habrá obstáculos para ello…**_

-Ya quiero llegar y preparar el entrenamiento de esos adolecentes tontos –

-O que maduro es mi prometido –

-Mas que ellos si – ambos se miran – te amo peke –

-Y yo a ti –

_**Esa rebeldía de Raphael y Micaela es del mismo tamaño que su amor, se que con la fuerza que luchan y defienden sus ideales… defenderán su amor…**_

-Pronto tenemos que aplicarles el examen a los niños para pasar de color de cinta –

-Si bebe…pero.. – Mikey pone cara de puchero.

-¿Qué pasa bebe? –

-Es que no estoy acostumbrado a hacer exámenes me pongo nervioso –

-Y si te digo que te amo – katy sonríe.

-Te diría que yo te amo mas –

-No, yo mas –

-Yo-

-Yo-

-Infinito yo – Mikey sonríe triunfante.

-Infinito y uno mas – katy saca su lengua - ¡gane! –

-¡No se vale! –

_**Mikey y Katy… espero y nunca cambien, son la alegría y la parte de inocencia del grupo… su amor es puro y blanco como son ellos…se que eso no lo cambiara nadie y que lucharan con su sonrisa para que sea eterno su amor…**_

-¿Regresaras a tu país? –

-Si amigo – Usagi suspira – nada me detiene en este lugar – ¿tú que harás? –

-Pues la escuela y… - mira hacia adelante – el cuidado de cierta hermanita mía –

-Veo que ya aclaraste tu sentimiento –

-Si… mi cariño es como hermano mayor –

-¿Seguro? - lo observa con una ceja enarcada - lo que tu digas -

- ¿Y lo tuyo? – observa a Usagi pensativo.

-Lo que tengo claro es... que ella y mi amigo son felices – saca algo de su bolsillos y lo mira detenidamente – y si ellos lo son yo también –

_**Gonzalo y Usagi son unos excelentes amigos… los mejores que podríamos tener y se que si algún dia los necesitamos ellos estarán ahí al igual que nosotros para ellos…**_

-Mira esta es muy graciosa – Leonardo mira las fotos que habían sacado momentos atrás – pero es raro –

-¿Qué es raro? – Alex se recarga viendo las fotos junto a el – la cara de Raph se que es rara pero no es para tanto –

-¡¡Te escuche ex señorita!! –grita Raphael desde atrás.

Alex solo sonríe.

-No es eso – pasa una y otra vez aquellas imágenes – es que juraría que te había tomado una foto a ti sola –lanza un bufido de frustración – la quería para ponerla en el buro al lado de la cama –

-¿Para que quieres la foto? - toma el rostro de Leo y lo besa – si me tendrás todos los días a tu lado al despertar –

Leonardo corresponde al beso abrazándola.

-Te amo Alex-

-Te amo Leo –

_**Nuestro amor se que es fuerte y que nada ni nadie lo cambiara y se que aquella lagrima perdida en el mar jamás será encontrada por que se que nunca dejara de quererme ni yo a el…**_

_**-**_¡Hey ustedes tres chiflando y aplaudiendo! – grita Michu divertida.

-¿Tres? – Alex enarca una ceja.

-Yo me entiendo sola –

_**Todo a nuestro alrededor esta bien… por que nosotros lo estamos…**_

-¿Sodas? – la azafata llega dándonos a todos con ayuda de su compañera – aquí un pequeño refrigerio – nos entrega algo a lo que no podían decir no.

-¡¡Pizza!! – se escucha el grito de Mikey.

-Les habla su capitán – se escucho el alta voz – pasaremos por un banco de nubes y tendremos turbulencia –

-¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!! – se escucha el grito de Raphael.

_**Los buenos o malos momentos vividos no los cambiaria jamás…**_

_**-**_¡¡¡Mi pizza!!! –

_**Las sonrisas y lagrimas se van, pero los recuerdos jamás…**_

-¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte Alexandra! – grita Raphael.

-Eso ya se que es normal – Usagi baja la mirada.

-Si… no queda más que acostumbrarnos – Gonzalo lo hace igual.

_**En estas vacaciones terminamos de cellar nuestro amor y compromiso…**_

-¡¡No quiero vomitar!! – Alex tapa su boca.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –

_**Mi nombre es Alex… regresamos a casa nuevamente donde se que todo será mejor y que debemos cuidar nuestro amor como una bella flor, y con un solo pensamiento que es querer y amar y sobre todo desear que cada dia estemos con los que amamos… ¿Qué más se puede pedir?...son solo deseos…Deseos de enamorados…**_

_**Continuara…**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias….


End file.
